Dear Diary, I'm Dead
by MusicLuvr16
Summary: Logan found a mysterious diary. But this is not an ordinary diary. This one can tell the future. Logan is fascinated after finding out. But will this book gives him luck, or will this harmless book cause his life to be at risk? Can it be dangerous? Drama, Tragedy, Adventure, Friendship, Horror, Suspense
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I got this idea when I was watching this old show from 2002 "The Nightmare Room" Episode "Dear Diary, I'm Dead" I love it! The theme scares me out at night though... Anyways! Let's get started!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or anything!  
**

"Haha! Okay, okay, uh James?" I ask, trying to catch my breath after laughing so hard. The guys and I were watching hilarious YouTube videos. Now we're asking each other random questions, but I guess the videos are still playing in my mind.

"Yeah?"

"If you can pick any song from our album to be the theme song of your life, which song would it be?"

"If I can choose any song from us?"

"Yep." Carlos nod happily.

" 'Famous'" He answers instantly, like it's a no brainer. Well, does fits his life, wanting to be famous ever since the beginning.

"How about you Kendall?" I turn to the blond.

"'Big Time Rush'." Of course

"True." I then turn to Carlos. "How about you Carlitos?"

"Uh, I don't know guys. I don't think there's a song from our albums that describe me to be a theme of my life."

"I think it should be 'Boyfriend'." James say.

"Why 'Boyfriend'?" He ask.

"Because you're in desperate need of a girlfriend." He tease.

"Oh! So true!" Kendall and I exclaim making Carlos pout.

"Or maybe something fun, because I'm a fun guy, maybe something like 'Time of Our Lives.' or 'Elevate'?"

"Nah, I say 'Boyfriend.'" James say.

"How about you Logan?" Kendall ask facing me.

Honestly, I have no idea. I don't think there's a song in any of our albums that describe me to make it the theme song of my life. Erg, I should've had thought this through.**  
**

"Maybe something from the second album. How about 'Invisible'? Carlos ask.

"'Music Sound's Better with you?" James guess

"How are those describe me?" I ask annoyed my Carlos' choice of song. What is he thinking?

"Well, for 'Invisible' you were invisible back in Minnesota before," Kendall say.

"No, I want a cool song that describe me, something like... 'Show Me'" And that's when the guys burst into laughter. Oops, wrong choice of song. "Uh, how about 'Epic'? or 'Windows Down.'" I ask hopefully that one of them can be a good song for me.

The guys stop laughing and shake their heads.

"I still say 'Invisible'." Carlos say as James and Kendall nod in agreement.

I glare at them.

_Knock knock_

"Hm, wonder who's that." Kendall say getting off the couch and to the door. I face the door as he open it. There is Gustavo, the loud, annoying music producer.

"Dogs, I need you to come back to my mansion and help me clean up my basement."

"Why us?" I ask.

"I got Kelly, who else do I need? Plus, I need some extra hands and strong arms to carry some boxes out."

Kendall turn around, wondering if we should go. Well, I guess we should. I guess I want to come back there. Just gotta be careful, and besides, Gustavo's there with us. He can help if things ends up insane with anything, including his creepy, hairless cat, Monty. I nod my head, wanting to go.

"Yeah, let's go it might be fun!" Carlos say

"Yeah, sure, I'm the strongest, I will be able to carry boxes around." James say showing off his muscles. I roll my eyes.

Kendall turn back and say, "Okay, let's go." And we all run out the door to the limo with Kelly to Gustavo's mansion.

When we got there, we went in and look around. Same as usual. I remember what it looked like when we ruin the place, but clean it up before Gustavo and Kelly came back, but I can't believe the statue didn't stay still!

"Okay, let's go to the basement!" James say and run in as Gustavo usher us down to the basement.

When we got there, we weren't surprise to see it looking like a dirty old basement with boxes and clutter all over the place.

"Okay, Dog, open them, and look around, see if there's anything you want. All of these junk I don't need anyways. Afterwards, clean up, make this place spotless. Stake all boxes against the walls so we can have a big empty space in the middle." He instruct.

"Wait, did he say we can have anything we want?" Carlos ask

"Well, you guys seem to be doing a great job and Gustavo is in a good mood, so yeah." Kelly say. "Have fun guys."

Gustavo then walk upstairs, leaving us here. I thought he's gonna help us.

"Wait, where is he going?" Kendall ask

"The doctor say he needs to lower his blood pressure and so he needs to rest so he don't have to stress out." She explain. About to walk up too.

"Wait, now where are _you_ going?" I ask

"I have a meeting, I'll be back. Have fun guys and don't bother Gustavo."

We nod as she turn back around and walk upstairs.

"Okay guys, let's get started!" Kendall smile as we started running into boxes and looking around for stuff we might want.

After a while of opening, pouring things out, putting things back in after wondering around the pile of junk, and stacking boxes against the walls, we all only found at least one thing that we want that Gustavo has in his basement. We found a big skateboard. That's it. Gustavo is a boring person. Must be the most boring person in LA. I guess he doesn't have a good childhood, or teen year.

"This is stupid!" Carlos complain. "We search every since box and nothing interesting is in here!"

I walk around some more and my eye caught something I never knew was there before. A big wooden desk. Hm, wonder what does it contains. I walk over to it and open it and nothing's in there but a very old book and... twelve dollars. Hm. Nice. I look around and saw the guys are still looking around the basement. Hm don't mind if I do. I pick up the $12 and shove it in my pocket. Gotta save it for something important. I pick up the book and dust off the dust off of it.

"Dog's are you done cleaning?" I hear Gustavo ask. I look up and saw him standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes we are." Kendall say.

"Gustavo, you just used us." James say.

He shrug not caring. "Well, since you dogs did an excellent job, let's get back to the Palmwoods ,so I can write a new song. See you tomorrow."

"Oh good."

"Later Gustavo." Then the guys pile up the stairs as I stay put.

I look at the small book and try to open it, but it's lock. Is this an old diary? I look around for a key and I saw it stick on to the diary with tape. I stick it in the lock and open it to the first entry, as I was about it read it, I hear a voice call.

"Come on Logan. Let's go!" It is Gustavo.

"Coming!" I say loudly and grab the book and run up the stairs and outside to the limo where the other guys and Kelly are waiting.

Later, when we all had dinner and got ready for bed, I got into my and Kendall's room and as he downstairs, I had hid the diary under my bed, just in case the guys got the wrong idea. I open it one more and check out the date it was written.

_August 18_

Wait, that's tomorrow. Maybe somebody who wrote this started on the same day. I flip through the pages and see it is all blank. Wow, somebody is lazy to write more. I read the first entry, or should I say the only entry?

_Dear Dairy,_

_Got in trouble with the boss. Got yelled at, but he end up losing his voice._

I scoff. Somebody who owns this, only wrote that?

"Oh that's really fascinating." I say sarcastically. "You lazy writer."

I roll my eyes and put the book in the bedside trashcan. How nice is that?

**Done! How was that? Good? Bad? Review please and I'll continue!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Five reviews? Sweet! Nice start! Okay let's continue!**

The next day was normal, nothing is going on. Just your normal everyday life. Going to school, to work, that's it. Right now, we all are at Rocque Records. Practicing as always.

"Hey, Gustavo, I thought you said you gonna have a new song for us." Carlos ask once we enter the practice booth.

"No, I just want you dogs to get away from me for the day." He answers. "Okay, let's start with 'Window's Down.'"

As we start to sing, we were stopped instantly. "Stop! Logan!"

"Yeah?" I look up at him. What did I do wrong?

"May I see you in my office." Oh no, what did I do wrong? I walk to the door and to his office. As I enter, he lock the door and went over to his desk.

"Is there something you wanna talk to me about?"

"Logan, uh, something clicks while we start rehearsal today, and I've been meaning to keep it in mind 'til the end but I can't help it. So... remember yesterday, when I made you and the dogs clean up my basement?"

"Yeah..." and using us. What did I do wrong? Did I take something that I'm not suppose to? He said we can have anything we want.

"What did you take?"

"A diary."

"There was a diary in there?" He ask in shock. I nod slowly, confuse. How come he doesn't know about it?

"Yeah... an old diary that only has one entry, written by a lazy person." Is that thing his?

"Where did you find it?"

"Inside the desk that was in there."

He just stare at me with no expression or some kind of emotions on his face. But deep down, I know he is pissed. "Did I do something wrong?"

Nothing. Maybe he really want the money I found in there. I check my pocket and found the $12 that I found in the desk and hand it to him. "Here, I found it in the desk, must be yours. Here." I place it on his desk, pushing it towards him.

"Keep your money." He say pushing it back. I stare at him confuse. Then what does he want? I take back the money. "The diary, what does it look like?"

I try to remember what it looks like. "Uh, well, it's old, and brown, small, dusty when I found it, only one entry and that was in the front page."

"Does it move by itself?"

"No..."

"Logan, be careful." He say in a deep, slow voice.

"Why? What can a little, old, harmless book do? It only has one stupid entry." I chuckle slightly.

He shoot up off his seat and suddenly slam his fist on his desk in frustration, making me jump. "LISTEN TO ME LOGAN! THAT BOOK IS NOT-" Before we could proceed, his voice squeaks and squeals. Making it sound like a mouse.

"Gustavo, are you alright." I ask. He knows about the book? I can see him moving his mouth, but no words came out.

I guess I have to go home and check out the book again to see what he's trying to tell me... or warn me about.

"Gustavo, is the diary, yours?" I ask. He shakes his head. Well, gotta get home and find out for myself. "Can I go home now?"

He open his mouth about to speak until he close it again and nod. Great.

When I walk home alone, with the other guys still at the studio, but aware that I'm going home. When I got there, I run upstairs to my and Kendall's room to check out the diary. I knee down and check the trashcan, where I last left it, but it's not there! Where did it go? I stand up and found the diary on the bedside table, on my side. Wait, did Kendall read it? Or any of the boys? Or did it move... NO WAY! Books can't move! I laugh slightly to myself at the thought. I pick up the book and open it.

_August 18_

_Dear Dairy,_

_Got in trouble with the boss. Got yelled at, but he end up losing his voice._

That just happen. I got in trouble, but not really in trouble, he was warning me. He only yelled at me with one sentence before he... loses his voice... Does it... could this be... _  
_

I scoff

NO WAY! Impossible! Can it?

That night, I try it again. Just to be sure. As everyone was still downstairs or in their rooms, I check the diary. What does it say?  
I unlock it and open to the first and only page with an entry, if it says the same thing as today, I'm giving it up.

_August 19_

_Dear Diary_

_Even though I'm the smartest of the group, I just found out I'm a retarded dimwit. I fail the surprise quiz today..._

_Got a 57..._

No way! Now I know that's not true! I'm too smart to have that kind of grade on a quiz! Now I know this thing is trash!

* * *

The next day, we all went to class, waiting for Ms. Collins to teach. As we wait, I walk to the guys.

"Hey Logan, what did you and Gustavo talk about yesterday?" James ask

"Yeah, why were you in trouble?" Carlos ask

I just shrug. "I wasn't really in trouble, he was warning me about something I guess." I then turn to Kendall. "Hey, did you find something unusual in the trashcan?"

"No, why?"

"Nothing, just wondering." So that think _did_ move!

"Okay class, settle down!" As Ms. Collins settle the class, I turn my seat around to face the front board. "Today, we're having..." As she pause and turn around to write something on the board, I cross my fingers.

"Please no quiz, please go quiz..." I whisper. The diary can't come true!

"A pop quiz!" She exclaim as she turn around. "About everything we had learn about the past few weeks."

"You have got to be kidding me!" I say slapping my hand on my face.

"I know right!" Carlos agree. "This is not fair!"

She pass the quiz to us and when it hit my desk, I look down at it, pick up my pencil and stare. I take a deep breath. Okay Logan, you can do this. Don't believe in the stupid trick diary.

After we're all finish with the quiz and the teacher grade it, I anxiously sit there, basically sweating and biting my lips in nervousness. Please don't fail me!

"Logan Mitchell?" I shot out of my thought and look at her.

"Yeah?"

"Your quiz"

I stand up off my seat and to her front desk. I get my paper from her, refusing to look, not even glace at my grade. I walk back to my desk and place my quiz down I close my eyes and look down. I open my eyes slowly, and as I squint, my eyes shot open and stare directly at the number in red. My mouth drop. This can't be happening.

When class is over, I sprint up to the apartment and upstairs and stop my track as I found my diary on my bed. I stare nervously at it and swallow a big, hard, lump in my throat. I slowly open it with my sweaty palms and read it again.

I failed with a 57. No! I can't believe it! i refuse to believe this! I close it and grab it, throwing it against the wall.

Later that night, I decide to check again. I don't know why! I just can't help it! I grab the book off the floor and open it again. Why do I keep checking if I don't believe it? I guess... I kinda do believe it. Maybe that diary can predict the future.

_August 20 _

_Dear Diary_

_Never knew the dance floor can be slippery. Gotta be careful next time_

_...especially James._

What? What's gonna happen to him tomorrow at the dance floor? Will Mr. X do something to him... or us? Wonder what's gotta happen? Wait, what am I doing? Nothing's gonna happen! But I might bring this along just in case...

**Done! What do you think? Hm, I'm doing two days into the future... oh whatever! Well, anyways, if you see "The Nightmare Room- Dear Diary, I'm Dead" Before, don't think that my story will be exactly like the episode because it's not, there are _way _more to come in my story! Well, review! If you want something else to happen in the next chapter or something, tell me, review! Later! Update tomorrow or something!**


	3. Chapter 3

Okay... I got the diary in my bag, ready for the day.

At school was normal, nothing happened, but when we got to the studio, that's where I got nervous again. Since Gustavo can't talk, we have to at least dance and nothing else. We walk to the dance floor, at least, I stay put and stand in the doorway with everyone else, kinda blocking their way, yet, they're not complaining. I narrow my gaze at James, wondering what he's thinking.

"Okay guys," Kelly voice came behind us. I turn around to glance at her. "Mr. X is a little late today so go ahead and hang out here 'til he arrives." She says and walk away. The other guys started walking into the dance floor. My eyes widen as I see that they almost slipped! What is going on with the floor?

"Wow, this is just like ice!" Carlos tell us. "Let's play hockey you guys!"

I look down at the floor before me, I slowly step in, and stumble when I add my other foot in. Stumbling back to my feet properly like a kid just learning how to skate. I hold onto the bars on the wall to stand back up. We're on shoes for peep sake! Try walking or stand up while wearing those on the ice! As I got to my feet, I see the guys are skating around. No really, they are skating around the dance floor. I take one step, about to join until I fall forward. Okay, I'm a great skater, as great as them, but this is ridiculous! How come there were able to do that but I can't?

Wait, did I smell something? I sniff the floor. "Wax." I mumble. Wax? Who waxes the dance floor? No wonder it's slippery!

I stumble back up again holding onto the bars. I glance up on James, now staring at every move he makes since the diary says something's gonna happen to him and he gotta be careful, well, it said all of us does, but mostly him.

Well, doesn't look like he's gonna be harm right now so... Wait, the diary! I have it in my bag! It can tell the future! Wonder if it changes or added something. That will tell me what will happen! I turn back and hold onto the bars as I try to skate to the door, which it only like two or three steps away. God, this will be way easier with skates on! I finally got to the entrance and stumble in. Once my foot hits the carpet, I run to my bag in the corner and open it grabbing the diary and open it seeing what it says now.

_August 20 _

_Dear Diary_

_Never knew the dance floor can be slippery. Gotta be careful next time_

_...especially James.  
_

_ I shouldn't have moved out of my place.  
_

Did I miss the last part last night or was it added? And what do they mean by that? I look over to the dance floor seeing the guys goofing off and Carlos being reckless. They're talking, Kendall and James are holding both each others hand and spread away and Carlos is going between them. Yep, they're doing the slingshot. But Carlos is in it, but the diary said James is in danger. So... _  
_

They slingshot our little friend, he slide and hit the wall, hard! Oh god! Surprisingly, he didn't get hurt. Got his helmet on, no problem. So good, it's not Carlos! But... Okay, now Kendall is next. Same thing, got Carlos' helmet. He slides and hit the wall again. Same thing, not harm. Look at me, I'm just being a careless idiot observing them. Now is James' turn. That got me in full attention! No this is not good. Okay, Carlos gave him the helmet.

I run and burst into the door running, slipping and sliding, trying to stop them.

"Wait! James! Stop!" I shout out but suddenly, as we was sliding, I collapse into him and made him to the other direction! We didn't stop until we hit the wall.

"Logan! James! You guys okay?" I hear Carlos ask.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I breath. I was unharmed but that was a shock! I look down at my tall friend. "You alright James?"

"Alright? _Alright_? What the hell Logan! You just broke my freakin' arm!" James yell at me eyes fuming

"I- I'm sorry J- James! But-" I stutter out, getting off of him as Kendall help him up with up, holding his good arm and guide him out.

I look down ashamed. I did it. I cause him harm to the dance floor. Wait, '_I shouldn't have moved out of my place_'. That's what it meant! If I haven't moved, James wouldn't have had this accident!

* * *

Should I do it? I should know so I can prevent something from happening today. I believe in it now! Everything it had said had came true! But should I risk it? I mean what if the event became even more horrible than the last? But even if I checked it, and its something bad, can I prevent it? Or what if I didn't checked it but whatever it is happened anyways wait, what am I thinking! It's not gonna happen if I don't check it! Right? right! So I'm safe! But I'm just gonna check...

I grab the book off the bedside table. I'm just gonna take a look, maybe a peek?

I slowly open it and as the book opened ajar, I saw what it says! I open it completely and stare wide eyed at the words written in it.

"NO WAY!" I exclaim.

_August 21 _

_Dear Diary_

_Found $100 on my way to class today! What am I gonna do with it?_

Is this even real? Is that even true? Will it really happen to me?

If I didn't open it, would I still found $100 in the middle of the Palmwood's lobby or something? Because that's on the way to class!

"What's up Logan?" I hear a voice. I look up from the diary and saw Kendall standing near his bed, getting ready for school.

"Nothing!" I say closing the book and hide it under my pillow.

"What was that?"

"What was what?" I ask, eyes wondering everywhere but him.

"The small brown book, what was that?"

If he knows, he might think I'm girly and own a diary, or he might ask to check it out and found the entry, saying about the $100.

"It's nothing, alright." I say pulling the book off from under the pillow and stuff it in my backpack. I zip it and swing it over my shoulder as I run out of the room. I run out the door and to the elevator alone. I look down and sigh.

"Phew, that was close." I say to myself and there I found the $100 just laying there. I pick it up and stuff it in my pocket. If somebody lost it, I might give it back... maybe, if anybody is desperate enough.

Wow, another fortune came true. Maybe this diary is lucky after all. Just needed attention first. I smirk at the thought.

* * *

"Okay, what kind of luck will I have today, Diary?" I ask as I jump in and sit on my bed with the diary in hand. No one's in the room, so good. I unlock it and open it and I open to the first place, in other words, the new entry.

I glace at it. "Wow, this isn't a good fortune at all..." I say. It's not a fortune at all. It's not a misfortunate event at all.

_August 22_

_Dear Diary  
_

_Carlos left me speechless. Found out it was a dare. What did I do before I knew it was a dare?  
_

_I made him cry...  
_

I made Carlos cry? Or at least going to? What will I do to him, or what will he do to me that will make me speechless?_  
_

The next thing I knew, Carlos burst through my bedroom door, and run and sit next to me on the bed...

And that's where he left me speechless.

**Done! So... how was it? So what do you think Carlos did to make Logan froze? No, he did not jump on his bed... hint: think Cargan. lol i think that gave it away! lol! But there will be more surpirses in the next chapter. Well, review! **


	4. Chapter 4

Carlos burst into my bedroom door, making me jump slightly. He run to my bed and sit next to me.

"Hi buddy, wha-" Before I could finish, he smack his lips into mine! I froze up. He pull away and all I can do now is stare shockingly at him.

"So?" He ask

'What the hell?' I want to say, but no words came out. I'm speechless, frozen, confuse at what just happen.

"Logan, I know tha-" He stop, staring into my eyes. "Don't hate me."

'I don't hate you' I want to say, but can't. Carlos and I are best friends, but why did he just kissed me? "Carlos, what the hell was that?" I finally ask, but that's not what I wanted to ask him though... or use that kind of tone with him. I'm a bit mad, but very confuse!

"I knew it! You hate me!" I can see his eyes slowly water.

"Carlos, I-" Before I could even finish, he burst out the door, slamming the door shut with lots of force.

"I hope you're happy!" I hear him yell behind the door. "Now he hates me!" After that, I here another door slam shut.

"Carlos! Wait!" I yell and got off my bed and open the door, running out to find Kendall and James sitting on the dinner table playing a little truth or dare out of boredom. "What did you guys do to him?" I ask then furiously.

They look up at me. "He's in his room." Kendall say, ignoring my question.

"Yeah, what did you do to make him cry? Yell at him? Hurt him like you hurt me back in the dance studio?" James ask showing me his right arm, now in a sling.

I turn around and sigh, rolling my eyes at them and walk to Carlos and James' room. "Carlos?" I call gently knocking on the door.

"Go away!" I hear him muffle.

"Carlos please." I say grabbing the door and slowly open it. I peek my head in. I see him sitting on his bed, back against the headboard and hugging a pillow, crying. He look up and saw me. Tears sliding down his cheeks.

"I thought you hate me."

"I don't hate you." I say walking up and sit on his bed.

"But-"

"I'm just too baffled to answer you. I mean, why did you kiss me? Did you want to?"

"No, I didn't. But Kendall and James dare me to."

"And you listen to them?" He nod slowly. "Carlos, I don't hate you. I love you. Like a little brother."

"Then why did you yell at me?" I yelled at him? Since when?

"I didn't yell at you."

"Yes you did. You say, 'Carlos, what the hell was that?'" I was yelling that? Oops.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know I was yelling." Yelling is unnecessary to him unless for time where it is, like sports or games or arguments. But anything else like a conversation, it is unnecessary. And it is for me too. It's just not right. I then lean in to hug him, but he pull me away. "You need some time. I get it." I say and walk out the door. I walk back to my room and lay on my bed

Ugh! This is too overwhelming. Need a nap. I found the diary on my bed and place it on the side table and lay down on my bed.

Later I woke up, I see the my diary is gone! Where did it go? I frantically look all over and around my bed, until I saw that Kendall has it! Diary in hand, ready to open it!

"Kendall, what are you doing?" I ask cautiously. He better not open it! What if it says something tragic is going to happen? What if it happened to me? Or worse,_ him_?

I can see he had opened it up to the first page. I bite my lips nervously.

"Since when were you sick in bed?" He ask. Huh? I got out of my bed and walk over to him, reading the diary too.

_August 23_

_Dear Diary_

_It sucks being trapped in bed._

I raise my eyebrow. That's it? That's tomorrow. I look over at my blond friend. I'm going to be sick tomorrow. Oh well, hope he and the guys know how to take care of me.

* * *

Okay, I really have no idea how this thing works. It says I'm gonna be sick today. But I feel fine! Maybe later. I will feel ill. _  
_

When I got to class, I got my answer. It wasn't me who is sick. It's Kendall! He started coughing uncontrollably in class! It means he's the one that is effective, not me!

Well, he got sent back to the apartment afterward. But how come it said that when it's my diary but it doesn't happen to me but my best friend? Maybe the entries change for whomever read the diary... right? So Kendall was the first one to read that because it was meant for him...

Okay, that's it. That diary is creepy! I think I need to talk to Gustavo about this. Maybe he knows something about it. If he's still can talk... after what happen. How long as it been since he lose his voice? Five days right. Let's see.

Later at Rocque Records, I went to talk to him and told him everything had happened in his office. Great, he can talk again. Is this a good thing? I do need to talk to him, but only for this one time, but now about him keep yelling at us?

"Okay, let me get this straight, something happened to James and Kendall."

I nod. "Kendall got sick and James broke an arm. I told you, all the prediction the diary made had came true! It's creepy!"

"And nothing happen to Carlos, yet?"

I open my mouth, about to tell him something did happen to Carlos, but it's not serious. I just made him cry, which I feel a bit guilty. So I said, "No. Anyways, Gustavo, that diary is cursed! It made the entry for someone good luck, until they believe in it, and after they do, everything in that persons life is slowly turning upside down!"

"No, Logan, let me tell you a little story." He's being calm. I'm freaked out even more. "That diary is not cursed. My friend back in '86, he owned the diary, and whenever he opened it, it predicts his life. What's gonna happen? And the last entrance he ever read, he freaked out completely and give me the book instead because I didn't believe him. 'Check the cursed book for yourself and tell me!' He said to me. That's his last words to me until he died."

My eyes went wide. "Is that gonna happen to me? Am I gonna die because of that?"

"No, it can only predict the future, it cannot cause you death later on. Am I dead?" I shake my head. "Then it doesn't cause you to die. It only causes people to me paranoid."

"Okay, proceed with your story." I say.

"After he gave me the book, I have to deal with the same thing you are dealing with right now. And I found out how the diary really works."

"How does it really works?"

"Even if you never opened the book, it will still happen."

"Like if I didn't open and check the book yesterday, Carlos would still be in my room and he will still be crying?" I ask

"You made Carlos cry?" He ask.

I give him an innocent smile. "Kinda..."

"Okay... I'm not gonna ask how... Okay, uh. that's how it works. Another way it worked is when no matter who the diary belongs to, it will still happen to someone who read it first. The entry change depending on who reads it."

"So, Kendall was the one who read it and the next day end up having a flu."

"Right and even if Kendall or you or anybody didn't read it, Kendall will still be having the flu."

"Anything else?"

"Some of the entry you read is gonna be riddles so you have to figure it out before it happens. Even though it's written in first person perspective, some will still be in riddles."

Okay, I don't think any of the entry I read have been riddles before, so I guess that will come on later.

"You can still open it up and check your future for the day, but you gotta be careful. Okay, that's it for now. I can't remember what other rules are there. You may go."

"Thanks Gustavo." I say getting out of the chair and about to head for the door when he call me. "Yes Gustavo?"

"Remember, the diary is not cursed. You just have to be careful. So don't go all paranoid if things go bad."

"Right. Thanks again." I smile and walk out the door and outside. That's when I found out it was a night. Hm, wonder if I should get a ride home or walk? But just to be safe. I grab my bag and get the diary out. Unlock and open it. Okay, the date is today.

_August 24_

_Dear Diary_

_Found myself stuck between two vehicles . I'm surprise I'm still around to talk about it.  
_

Stuck between two vehicle? Wait, are they still moving? My head shot up from the diary and put it back in my bag as I swing it back on my shoulder. I see lights flashing behind me. I turn around and saw headlights. Gotta move out of the way. Before I knew it, I didn't move out of the way, I was running on the road, trying to get away from the car. I'm panting, my heart is pounding. As I was about to turn my direction out of the road, I saw another car heading straight towards me! Faster. The driver didn't even slow down! My heart beats even faster, feeling like its gonna pop out of my chest. I look behind me. The two is gonna crash! And I'm in between... Before they can hit me, I jump out of the road to the grass, hitting and rolling to a complete stop and I was about to sit up until I hear a very loud, near crash!

_CRASH!_

"OH MY GOD!" I scream.

**Done! Wow I love cliff hangers! No, Logan didn't get hit, he jumped out of the way. Wow the dates are going all over the place! lol Now, review!**


	5. Chapter 5

I stumble to get up. My legs are shaking. I can't believe I just saw that up close! Right in front of me. My heart is pounding hard enough to pop out of my chest. I can't breathe properly. I feel like it's closing up. I wouldn't even bother to check if any of the drivers are okay. I know I should, but I can't think properly anymore. Now I don't know if Gustavo was telling the truth or is lying. That book_ is_ a curse! It's trying to kill me! When I got to my feet, I run away; maybe not my best move.

When I got to the Palmwoods and up to my room, I plop down on my bed. I can't breathe! God! It smells like sick in here! Wait...

"Logan?" I hear Kendall ask in an ill voice, along with some coughing. I sit up and saw my best friend in bed. Red nosed and messy hair. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I guess." I breathe. "Just... tired... yeah."

Okay, that's it. I am not gonna touch that diary ever again!

* * *

Okay, it's been two days since I have touched the cursed diary. Nothing happens. So if I don't touch it. If no one touched it, nothing will happen. Right? Right! But that thing can move on its own. But it haven't moved. At least, not from my view. I knew it! That thing wants me dead!

"Logan, it's gonna be okay."

"NO!" I shout at my blond friend. He's normal again, good to know. I am I great doctor of course.

"I just went and talk to Gustavo and he said it's okay! You're just being paranoid!"

"That book wants me dead!" I yell jumping on my bed. "Have you noticed what it had done?"

"James breaking his arm is your fault. If you haven't went in and slip, he would've been fine."

"Okay! Explain how you got sick!"

"I got the flu. It's not uncommon." He says dropping the diary on my lap. "Besides. Why don't you open it and tell me what's gonna happen tomorrow." He smile. "If it says something harmful, then I promise you I will never make you open it again. Besides. James and Carlos doesn't know about this. Only us."

I look down at it. Afraid that it might entry something horrible. Just for me! "Why don't you?" I then stare at him.

"Logan, don't be a wuss. Here, I'll help you." he say. and grab the book from my lap and unlock it.

"No, Kendall, don't. Something will happen to you!" I yell. After he unlock it, he turn it to me and open it so I can see it. I look away so I don't see what it says. "Logan? Tell me."

"Nah uh!" I shake my head.

"Read it."

I give him a glare. Fine! "If I'm dead, it's your fault." I look at the opened diary and it says...

_August 27 _

_Dear Diary_

_Thank God! Carlos is saved! But I fell over._

I read it out loud to Kendall. "See! I fell over! It wants me dead!"

"You're crazy." He says. "Fell over from what?"

"I don't know. But we are gonna find out tomorrow." I murmur. Is that think try to hurt my friends first?

* * *

Kendall and I had watched over Carlos all day yesterday and today. Nothing happened. That's a good sign.

"No, Carlos, don't do it!" Kendall demands. Ugh! What now? I walk out of the kitchen where I was helping Katie wash the dishes. Mrs. Knight went out to buy some grocery. I hear the distance shout from outside so I check the window. I open it and saw people standing around the pool looking up. What are they looking at? I then here shouting from above. My guess is Carlos gonna jump off the roof into the pool again.

"Kendall! I did this many times before! I'm safe!"

"No you're not! You're gonna fall over!"

"Yeah! Into the pool!"

Again, with the arguing. I suddenly here dishes breaking. I swift my head around and see Katie staring at the broken plate on the floor before her. "Oops." He look up at me. "Sorry Logan."

"It's fine."

"KENDALL!" I hear a scream and I look out and saw Kendall falling!

"KENDALL!" I scream. People gasp. He fell and hit the edge of the pool first until falling into it. Oh no.

Without thinking, I jump out the window and hit the pool. I found him in there grab his hand, trying my best to swim up. But I can't! His weight is pulling me down! But I gotta get him up surface! I almost drown when I was able to pull myself out with Kendall.

"Logan!" Camille calls and grab my hand, pulling me out with Lucy's help. They were able to pull me out, with James' help, using his good right arm of course. I have a coughing fit. I lay there on the ground, trying to catch my breath while the others try to pull Kendall out.

"Logan! You save Kendall!" James smile. Huh? I might have heard wrong.

"Sorry, what?" I ask following with more coughing. Because the diary said I save Carlos! Wait, They might mean Kendall! Not me! Maybe whoever opens the book, it means for them!

"You saved Kendall from drowning!"

"I-I...I did?" I ask

"Yeah! he hit his head on the poolside and went unconscious. But you save him! You're a hero, man!" After that, my coughing is settling down. I sit up and see Kendall laying there on the ground near the pool. I see Katie and Carlos have came down. James just smiles at me.

"James, I think Kendall needs CPR." Lucy say.

He look back and say, "Okay, but if anyone calls me gay, I'm not doing CPR ever again! Just like when I do CPR on Carlos once."

"Hey, it's Jett's fault." Camille say.

I saved Kendall. _I_ saved Kendall. But... but...

I stand up and run back to the apartment and to my room and found the diary on the bed. I unlock and open it, seeing the entry had changed.

_August 27_

_Dear Diary_

_Oh my, God! I saved Kendall from drowning. Carlos was about to jump from the roof to the pool, but Kendall fell instead and hit the poolside. I have to jump out the window just to save him!_

Maybe this is a pattern. Something horrible happen in one entry, the next day, something fantastic happens. That means the next person who opens it and read it, something bad is gonna happen to them. Okay, that's it. This thing is dangerous.

I grab the book and run out the Palmwoods to wherever I can dispose this thing. Where no one can find it. I found myself in a forest far from the Palmwood. I keep running until I find a lake. I stop as I see a lake before me.

I hold the book in front of my face. I give it a glare. "You! This is all your fault! If I have never found you, none of this would have happened! Now because of you, James got a broken arm, Kendall almost drowned, And I almost got hit in between two cars! I would have been crushed if I never jumped. What are you planning on doing to Carlos? Huh! Kill him with a knife? You are trying to hurt my friends one by one now? Are you? Well, you know what? Not anymore. I'm gonna do something about this before you get your little... uh... pages on Carlos! I bet you're created by Dr. Jekyll, or is he your original owner? Or were you owned by Mr. Hyde? Or are you controled by the dead Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde?" What am I saying? Jekyll and Hyde are fictional characters. Oh whatever.

I glare at it his flames in my eyes.

"Well, whatever your reason for all this is, its gotta stop! It's gonna stop right now! Bye you evil diary. Because you're dead!" I scream at it and throw it in the diary lake. I take one last glare at the place where it lands and sinks and I walk away.

I will never, ever see that diary every again, and I hope everything will be normal again.

* * *

Two days later has been normal. Great, I knew getting rid of it will be safe. Kendall went to the hospital, got stitch on the small cut on his forehead. He's good now. Everything's back to normal.

Right now, we're all in school, talking and doing group work. We gotta make up a horror story. It can be anything we want and I know exactly what to write about. I team up with the guys.

"Hey, how about we write a story about a girl who found a knife in her purse?" James ask, "And the purse ends up controling her and kills all campus?"

"That's good!" Carlos agrees "But how about we write about Mary, from 'Mary Had a Little Lamb' And one day, someone killed her precious lamb and she got so pissed off that she became Bloody Mary?"

"Uh..." The guys and I became speechless.

"Wow, Carlos, you have quite of an imagination when it comes to stories." James comments. Then he glance at me. "How about you Logan? What's your idea?"

"A book. There's a guy who founds a book. It can tell the future and it tries to harm all of his friends. Because its control by the evil dead Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde!" I grin at them, hoping they like my idea. Yet it's not an idea. That's what I think. That evil is trying to do! Or am I really being paranoid?

The guys stare at me. Kendall cross his arms and roll his eyes at my idea. Maybe he knows what I'm thinking. James raise am eyebrow at me. Thinking I'm being weird.

Carlos suddenly smile. "That's great! Let's write about that guys! That will be the best fictional story in the class!"

"Yeah, it's not fictional at all." Kendall mumble. "It's real."

"Ha! Don't be silly Kenny!" Carlos punch his shoulder playfully. "Are you jealous? What's your idea?"

"I got nothing." He say. I guess is mind is still on me being crazy.

"Okay, let's write Logan's idea." James grab a pencil and started writing. "What does this book look like Logan?"

I see Kendall green eyes move around and then stop at the bottom right corner then look back at James. "It looks like that." He points to the floor on the right. I follow Kendall's finger and saw exactly what he's pointing at.

My eyes widen and my jaw drop as I see what's on the floor. The diary. I thought I got rid of that thing! I let out a shriek but stop myself. I shoot up off my seat and grab the diary off the floor.

I turn to the teacher who's sitting on her desk. "Ms. Collins?"

"Yes Logan?" She ask

"Is there a paper shredder around here?"

"In the copier room."

I sprint out of class and to the copier room two doors down and found the copier and the paper shredder. Perfect. I walk to the shredder. "I thought I got ride of you in the lake! How did you get out of there, all clean like I never threw you in there?" I yell at it and throw it in the shredder. Now that it shreds into pieces, I can go and enjoy my life.

After school and rehearsals, I ask Gustavo more about the diary, along with Kendall. he says I'm just in my paranoid stage. What? I am not! I'm not insane! Well, at least it's all over now.

When I walk up to my room after dinner, I stop at my when I found what's on my bed and I pass out.

"Logan? Logan, wake up." I hear someone call. I open my eyes slowly and see the guys in front of me.

"You alright man?" James ask.

"You just entered your room and faint." Carlos say

"Yeah, uh... I'm fine." I groan. I sit up and found myself on my bed.

"Guys, Logan and I need to discuss something." Carlos and James nod and walk out of the room.

"What's up?" I ask

"Logan, Gustavo told me something before you storm out his office. Something important."

"What?"

"After you storm out because Gustavo called you a paranoid freak, he told me that the diary can't be destroy, it can't be lost either. Also, it's not controlled by the dead Jekyll and Hyde. You just think that."

"Then what huh?" I scream in fear.

He just shrugs.

I groan and fall back on my pillow. "This is a nightmare!"

* * *

I had enough of this. I decided to tell Carlos and James about this. Carlos thought it's amazing, but James doesn't believe me. Whatever, I don't need him! I have Carlos on our side now. Maybe he can help.

"Open it." Carlos say.

"No! Are you crazy! What if it says something horrible!"

"Who knows? Maybe something good will happen." Kendall say.

"Why don't you?" I ask.

"I almost drown in the pool and hit my head, do I need more?"

"Well, I can't!" I retort. "I almost got hit between two cars!"

"Maybe I should." Carlos volunteer about to grab the book right in front of us.

"No!" Kendall and I shout slapping his hand away. "Something might happen to you!"

All three of us stare down at it. Sitting on the dinner table. Should we?

"Do you think it's pissed?' Carlos ask. "You know, after you threw it in the lake and shred it to pieces, and it's out for revenge of you?"

"It has no emotions." I say the obvious.

Suddenly, the diary moved! All eyes grow. This is creepy. It slowly turn to my direction and slide slowly towards me.

"Logan?" Carlos ask in a small, frightening tone.

"Yeah?"

"I think it wants you." he squeals.

"Should I?" I ask the two.

"Open it." Kendall instruct softly and quickly. I look up at Kendall with an 'Are you serious?' face.

I look at the diary again.

"Open it." Carlos whispers.

I gulp and open it slowly, bracing myself for the worse.

_August 30_

_Dear Diary _

_What I experienced, must've been the most unbearable, insufferable, torturous, excruciating pain I have ever felt in my life!_

"What will happen to you Logan?" Carlos ask.

"I don't know, but I know it's not gonna be good." I answer. Well, duh it's not.

* * *

I wake up and found myself on the ground. Where am I? I look around and I remember what happen last night! I was walking home from walking around after feeling stress. The book is just too much. And after that, I found myself meeting my Middle School bullies again. You know what they did? They beat me up to a pulp. And then I fell unconcious, waking up in the morning, where I am right now. In the alley where it's not dark anymore.

When I walk home, limping, I slam on the door and found the guys and Katie on the couch talking. They stop and look over at me.

"Logan! What happen to you?" James ask.

"Does the ripped clothes, cuts and bruises tell you anything?" Katie ask.

"Believe us now?" Carlos ask him.

"Yes, I think I do." James mumble as Kendall run over to me.

I look down, fall on my knees, and start to shed tears.

"Logan, we need to get ride of that diary." Kendall whisper.

Once he says that, my mind is on the diary and what it said yesterday. The thing is trying to get me. It wants me dead.

**Done! Whatcha think? So? Do you think Logan is just in his paranoid stage or is the diary really trying to make his life miserable? Review and tell me what you think! Later!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own anything**

The thing. The evil thing. The evil diary. Sitting on the nightstand. Mocking me. Persuading me. Under that little, innocent, brown, leathery, book are the pages of my life. It only mocks me when something bad is going to happen. I'm staring at it. It's staring back. That diary is nothing but pure evil.

"I. Hate. You." I growl at it.

It's been four days since the last incident. Nothing happened except laying in bed, in great pain. Now that I'm alive and well, I can do whatever. The bullies didn't do much damage to me anyways. I really gotta talk to Gustavo about this. But I refuse after he called me a paranoid freak. I need to know why it disgrace me. I need to know the secret to it and more...

Before I knew it, I found the diary in my hand. How did? Did it float there? Did I pick it up without realizing? Whatever, after talking to Gustavo about this, maybe he can help.

Unless... no... this can't be. It can't be what I think it is. If so, I would be dead and there will be now Big Time Rush, and he will be out of money. He can't control it! Silly me!

I look down at the book once more. As sweat starts to form and roll down my face, I slowly grab it and carefully open it. When I open it full way, I look at what it says for today.

_September 3  
_

_Dear Diary,_

_How can this happen to me?_

Yeah, that's what I'm asking. How can this happen to me? How did this little book get into my hands in the first place? Oh yeah...

Maybe this is a little riddle, meaning something else? Gustavo says that some... or at least, most of them are kinda a little riddle.

"Hey, Logan." Kendall enters the room with a smile, but his smile faded in an instant when he sees what's in my hand. "Logan! What are you doing?" He screams.

I said nothing. Honestly, I don't know what I'm doing. I promised myself that none of us, or anybody, touches the book. I promise to the others. No one touches the book, and where is the book now? Right there. In my hand. Could it be possible for this to control me?

"What does it say now?" He ask with concern. I turn the book to him and he reads it.

"It's suppose to be a riddle of some sort." I add. Knowing Kendall, he's great at problem solving,

"A riddle huh?" He mumble, walking closer.

I hand the book to him and ask. "What does it mean?"

"Not sure." He stare at the entry confuse. For him to answer it, he needs clues. So I think I need to talk to Gustavo for some help.

Later, I walk over to Rocque Records and head straight to Gustavo's office. When I arrive, he wasn't there. Where is he? Usually, at this time, he's at-

"Logan. What are you doing here?" I turn around and see him standing by the doorway, walking in and to his piano. "If it's about the diary, I'm sorry, but I can't help you since you're in your paranoid stage." That's just it. I'm just here to ask about this book.

"I think it's trying to kill me." I tell him.

He takes a seat at his piano and turn around to face me. "What makes you say that?" He ask, staring at me with disbelief. "It can't kill you."

"Think about it! Kendall almost drown, I got jumped in the ally, now this." I open the diary and show him what it said a few minutes ago.

"What does this mean?" He look up at me.

"I don't know, but I think it's a riddle. Whatever the event it's gonna be, it surly gonna be something disastrous that will kill me!" Yet, almost all of it is a bit of a riddle that leaves to life changing events.

"Nothing happened to Carlos yet, right?" He ask.

"No, what does tha-" I stop as I think. Maybe it's next target is Carlos! It's trying to harm my friends one by one. Yet, James' life wasn't at risk yet. He just broke his arm. "How can I get rid of it?" I end up asking instead.

"You can't. I told you, it can't be destroyed, or lost. It will come back, like nothing happened."

"What happen to you when you got the diary, Gustavo?"

"Nothing. I just got paranoid and some misfortunate events happened. I was the one who is letting my life slowly vanish, not the diary."

"So, my paranoia is the one causing, not the diary?"

"Exactly, after founding out it was me who was the one to make my life at risk, I leave the diary alone and never touch it again. Forget about it, move on, and everything is back to normal."

"So, what should I do?"

"Don't hide it, ignore it, pretend it's not there. Neglect it like dog and it will find another owner. Just like I did to it and leave it in my basement. It's not it's fault, Logan, it's yours."

"So, all I have to do leave it."

"Yep, it's acting like a dog or a child. It will try to come back, even though you try your best to get rid of it. Just pretend it's not there and it will move on to another owner. Do you get what I'm saying?"

I nod, understanding what he's trying to tell me. Now I guess it is safe, I just can't let it control me and everything will be fine.

"Now one more question." I say, knowing that it's been trying to get rid of me for revenge after I try to shred it and throw it in the lake. "Is it pissed at me after what I did to it?"

His blank expression turn into a glare. Maybe he thinks I've really didn't hear anything he just explained. "Get OUT!" He screams and I back away to the door and run out and back to the apartment.

"What did he tell you?" Kendall ask after I get home. "Did he say anything about entry yet?"

"No, only telling me what to do with the book."

The blond nod. "Well, I think I know what the diary is trying to say this time." He did? That was quick. "Something bad is going to happen, right?"

"Yeah, so what does that have to do with solving the problem?"

"All we need to do is to be careful, keeping our eyes peeled for dangers. All four of us are keeping an eye out. I mean, who knows who the next victim is."

Is it the victim going in a pattern? Is the misfortunate events to the person it happen to comes in order? First it was me with a first failed test. Then it was James with the broken arm. Kendall got sick, I almost got crushed, Kendall almost drowned, and lastly, I got beat up. That means...

"Who hasn't been harm yet?" Kendall ask

I look down, not able to speak. Not able to tell him who's next. Because I know exactly who. But _what_ will happen though?

"You know who Logan? It should be James or Carlos. I mean, really. I almost died, you almost died, James is just fine, and Carlos is left unharmed, so it should be one of those two. Or is it gonna be Katie this time? We didn't really tell her about it"

I didn't answer. But I guess I should. I mean, maybe it will be better so we can protect him. I open my mouth, wanting to tell him who's the next victim, but all it comes up is a small, inaudible mumble.

"What?" Kendall lean in closer to me.

"It's Carlos." I shoot up to look him in the eyes. "Something will happen to Carlos." Wait, did I miss Gustavo's little lesson? He said nothing's gonna happen. Only I will cause my faith. Or in this case, his faith.

Later before dinner, Mrs. Knight needs me to run weekly errands to get groceries. No idea she ask me to go out at 6 at this hour. Well, Carlos wanna come along so he can get some fruit smackers. Oh that Carlos. Well, at least I can take care of him. Nothing will happen to him! I'm just being paranoid. If I'm not, nothing's gonna happen. I'm healing. So this will be fine!

"Carlos, calm down." I laugh at my bouncy friend. "We're almost there."

"But I'm hungry and I want food now!" He whine.

"Carlos, would you calm down? You're never this eager for food before." I say pressing my hand on his chest and push him down in his seat as I stare at the road.

"Logan?"

"Yeah Carlos?" I ask as I stop at a the last stoplight until I get to the store.

"Logan?"

"Yes Carlos?" I ask getting a bit annoyed. Can't he hear me that he have my attention?

"Logan" His voice is low, as if he was warning me something.

"What is it Carlos?" I turn to him and he was staring at something to his right. I look out the window to see what he's staring at. There's a car, swerving on and off the road, getting close to us. It's headlights ended up blinding me and I turn around and quickly turn the wheel to the left, not knowing if the light had turned green or not.

The next thing I knew, I hear a scream and then my world turns to black.

* * *

_Beep, beep, beep, beep _

Ugh, what happen? What is going on? What am I doing here? Where am I? Am I dead? I open my eyes, but shut it as the strong light hits my eyes and that's when I remember what happen! I was in a car accident! But how? I slowly open my eyes again and turn my head around. I'm in a hospital. Oh great. I can see I'm hooked up to machines, not much though. I then turn to my left and see Kendall, Katie, and James sitting in chairs. Katie is asleep while Kendall is just sitting there, staring at floor and cupping his hand. James is just pacing back and forth. _  
_

I try to get their attention, but nothing came out. So I try again. "Hey guys." My voice is hoarse, but I don't care. I just want them to notice me. And it worked.

Kendall look up and James stop, they stare at me with red puffy eyes. "Logan?" They both call and I give them a weak smile. The best smile I could.

"Logan. You're okay." James smile walking up to me. Kendall did too.

"How long was I out?"

"About two weeks." Kendall sniffs.

"Yeah, you were in a car accident. That drunk driver hit you guys bad."

'You guys' There's someone else with me in the car? Wait-

Car...

Car... 'los.

Carlos! I remember now! "Where is he?" I ask practically screaming.

"Where's who?" James ask.

"Carlos! Where is Carlos?"

"Logan, just relax." Kendall say. "You need some rest."

They're ignoring my question. Are they trying to stall? "Where is Carlos?" I ask, afraid of the answer. My eyes start to sting.

"Logan-"

"Where is he? I need to know!" I start to scream. Tear form in my eyes, threatening to fall. What if he's- NO! He's not dead! "Please tell me he's not dead!"

"Logan! Come down!" Katie yell. Great, I woke her up.

"I need to know where he is!"

The three try to calm me down, but I refuse. I can't. I refuse to believe that he's dead. Yet, I didn't even give them a chance to answer.

"LOGAN! CARLOS IS NOT DEAD!" Kendall finally say. I stop and stare at him.

"Then... then..." I whimper.

"He's in a coma." James answer.

* * *

Yes! I am finally out of the hospital after a week. Poor Carlos is in a coma. But at least he's not dead, like I though. Right? I'm scared.

"Logan? I know what the diary entry is really talking about." James walks up to me on the couch.

"What does it mean?" I ask turning the TV off.

"You remember the diary entry for like three weeks ago... the day of the accident."

I nod slowly, remembering the accident. That was scary. But worried about Carlos. What if he won't make it?

"Kendall found out what it means and told me since he didn't want you to know."

"What do you mean by that?" I ask.

"He didn't want you to find out until Carlos was out of the hospital, but, I think you should know now."

"Know what?" I ask curiously. What is going on?

"The diary said '_How can this happen to me_' right?" I nod. "That's actually a song title." A song title? "Although the title is called 'Untitled'."

"I don't get it." I say confuse.

"I think I need to show you." James say in a soft voice as he reach for his laptop and went into YouTube. He type in "How Can This Happen To Me" By Simple Plan and click in the music video, titled 'Untitled' This is very confusing.

As I'm finish watching the music video, I froze in place.

"See, Logan? The diary entry wrote a song title and that's what happen to you and Carlos. You guys got hit by a drunk driver."

I didn't really pay attention to what James was saying much. All I can think about is the video and what happen to me.

"The girl died." I mumble.

"Yeah, but you guys were lucky to be alive!"

I didn't say anything. I didn't reply to him, I didn't make a sound.

So, this is it. It _is_ the diary's fault once again! Carlos is gonna be dead! I just know it! But the doctor said he's gonna live. What the hell? This is all the diary's fault!

After James showed me that, I become a total wreck.

**Done! How was that? No, Carlos is not dead. He will NOT be dead. He's just in a coma. Yes, Logan is back to his paranoia stage again. This is just crazy. I know. **

**Hey, if you guys want something to** **happen and want the diary to say something for the next chapter, tell me okay! Well, later, bye! REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay! Well, here we go!**

Well, it has been days... or weeks... I don't know. I lost track of time and day ever since the accident. My mind has been really occupied!**  
**

"Do you think Carlos is brain dead?" James ask worriedly, staring at the body of our broken friend on the hospital bed. I turn around, glancing at him after staring at the body of my friend. Oh wait, his arm's not in a sling anymore. When did that happen?

"No, I don't think so. If so, he would need machinery to help him survive until he's actually is dead." I explain, squealing a bit.

"The doctor said he's gonna live." Kendall whisper sitting back in a chair in Carlos' hospital room.

"Okay, I haven't showered in days." James complain. "I think I should go home and take a shower then eat and then come back here again.

"And yet I wonder how the hospital was able to keep this place clean and aroma less." Kendall says. "Logan, I think you and James should go home. I'll stay here until you guys get back."

"No" I mumble.

"Logan, you haven't eaten anything in days!" James says." I mean, ever since the day you went home from the hospital and I showed you the music video, you became a total wreck!"

"We finally got you to the hospital after hours of protesting and now you're here and you never wanna come back home! Not just for food!" Kendall adds.

"You guys don't care?" I yell at them. "I need to stay here! This is all my fault! If I never have opened that diary, or found it in the first place, none of this would've happened!"

"Logan, I talked to Gustavo." Kendall says. "He says it's just all in your head and just ignore it!"

"Just pretend it's not there! It doesn't exist!" James adds. "Also, we keep trying to bring you food an make you eat it, that didn't work out so well."

"We felt the same as you. Well, except the guilt part."

"See?" I ask. "That's why I'm staying! Because of the guilt! It's my fault that he's on that bed! It's my fault for not listening to him when he told me there's a car coming! And it's _my_ fault for all our lives has turn upside down, living in hell! Because of that stupid, evil, possessive diary!"

"Logan! Calm down! You haven't had any sleep either." James yell holding me by my sides, gripping me tightly. "Now, just breath. Relax. And I'll be back with some food." He slowly let go of me and walk backwards towards the door. After he step out, he close the door quietly with a squeak or two and run away.

I turn around and face a broken in bed Carlos.

This is all my fault! If I haven't touched the book and open it to the entry to the song title, this wouldn't have happened! I mean look at him! Cast and bandages everywhere! He's all stitched up, cut. Why did I shield him with my body like most caring people do when they can't think of anything else to do! It's like the last thing in their mind is protect and shield the one they care the best they can during the accident! Why can't I do that? If so, I would be dead or in a coma and Carlos would be fine! Why don't I just pay attention when he's calling me in a warning tone? I would've known! Right? Ugh! This is a nightmare!

* * *

Yay! Carlos' awake! Somebody pinch me! Please tell me I'm not dreaming! I mean, I wish I was... wish the whole diary thing never happened. That it's all just a dream.

Wow, my head is too preoccupied with the diary. What the hell? Wait... what day is it? How long has he been our? Three weeks? Four? Has it been a month yet? I'm so confuse!

* * *

I can't stand it! It keeps staring at me. It's creeping me out! I really wanna know what the hell is in there! Yet, I can't! What if it's another accident that will be occurring and James will wind up dead this time? Or maybe Kendall! Or me! Or... Carlos...

Okay, somebody kill me! Someone please get me out of this! I'm stuck in this nightmare and I cant get out! I'm living in hell! HELP ME!_  
_

After the two drag me back to the apartment, I plop my face on the couch and scream.

"We really need to get him some help." I hear James says.

"Try to live my life!" I pull my self up and give them a glare. Kendall sigh and walk upstairs and into our room. Wonder what he's thinking.

"Hey! You know what? After Carlos is out of the hospital, we can have party!"

Well, Carlos is awake and well. Finally!I guess my mind is too busy of the guilt and the cursed diary to think about anything! How long has it been? I miss lost track of a lot of time. I just know the doctor says he's gonna be on a wheelchair for a while.

"And you know what else is good news besides Carlos is gonna be out soon, hopefully tomorrow?" James ask smiling. "My arm is fixed!" I know that! No more sling. "I'm glad I don't need to suffer with that around me."

All of a sudden, a loud slam was heard. I look up and saw Kendall backing away slowly from our room. What happen? He turn around and walk normally down an stop in front of me. He force a smile and wave. "Hi Logan. Oh look, you're okay." He fake a grin an walk away and out the door. I look at James for a clue and he just shrugs. I sprint off the couch and up to my room. Seeing the diary on the floor and open to the first page. I pick it up and read what freaked Kendall out.

_October 8,  
_

_Dear Diary,  
_

_I can't believe I slept with Logan last night! What happen?_

IT'S OCTOBER ALREADY? Who is gonna be on the bed in the morning? Please it can't be Kendall.

A girl perhaps? Or not what if... _  
_

I shudder.

No way! I will freak if I found one of the my friends in my bed with me! What if it's Camille? But she doesn't know about this. No one knew about this except for me, Kendall, Carlos, James, and Katie (I think).

Wait, what if it's Gustavo? OH GOD! I'M GONNA VOMIT!

Oh! Who am I kidding? IT _IS_ KENDALL!

* * *

I woke up the next morning, founding Kendall sleeping with me in bed. Yep, just like I suspected. Nothing happened last night! I swear! No one got drunk!

"Kendall!" I scream. He shoot up and look at me. Fear then fills his eyes. "Why are you in my bed?"

"Blame the diary." He says simply. Of course. I keep staring at him, wide eyed at what I'm seeing. Unbelievable! How did he get on my bed? The diary can't move him from places to places in them middle of the night.! Can it? "Daddy don't hit Mommy. Daddy don't hit Mommy." He's just said something from Jeff Dunham's puppet shows. Peanut. I know.

"Why did you OPEN IT?" I yell.

"I didn't! I found it open and I kinda _accidentally_ peeked and saw what it says."

... Has he been sleepwalking?

* * *

It's been three days. Okay, I guess Carlos is not coming home today... we predicted two more days later! ...Nothing!

* * *

Okay, its October, it's almost Halloween. Now I'm in complete horror. What if I (or someone else) opens the diary and something horrible an scary happens? Like what if it says a mummy escape from the museum or it says scientist just discovered vampire bats are real an they do turn into vampire? Or people do come out from the dead and be have a zombie apocalypse? I'M FREAKING OUT! Wait, that's what Carlos will be freaked out about. Something realistic? What if a mad man comes with a knife or a chain saw and kill all of us?

I gasp

Or what if Bloody Mary comes! Or... or... what if somethings in the Palmwoods basement? I'M DEAD!

But... should I check? What if its different this time? What if it learned it lesson an it realized it took this thing too far and change it? What if it worse this time? What if...

Wait? Didn't I listen to Gustavo at all? Just ignore it. Neglect it, like a dog or a child and it will go away! But I'm too curious! Usually I'm never this eager to know something. I keep prying into the diary.

Wait! What happen if I open it on Halloween? Oh whatever.

Okay... it's about 8. No one is home. I'm gonna die! Everyone went to the hospital to visit Carlos. I'm stay home, not wanna go back and stare at my friend who I also call my self-guilt.

Okay... maybe just one little peek. Last time it was just creepy and weird! Okay... let's go.

I shut my eyes and open the book slowly. Bracing myself for the worse.

_October 26,_

_Dear Diary,_

_I have nothing to say...  
_

I stare at it, jaw dropping. Finally something stupid and normal! Does this mean my life is back to normal? As I think I just saw the letter fading and replace with something new, I shut the book quickly to prevent myself from reading. Wow this will be easier if I have idea how to read. .

"That's it. I'm getting the matches. I'm burning you." I tell it and run out of the room and to the kitchen and found the box of matches in one of the drawers. I open it and grab a stick. I light it up and open the fire place. I throw the flaming stick in there and the diary. I back away and sit back on the floor in the dark living room, watching is burn to death.

I wake up, founding myself on the floor on the living room. I look at the time. 11:38pm. Well, gotta get to bed. As I sit up, I found the diary clean an undamaged. Oh right... the thing can't be destroyed. Well, let's see what it says this time. I rather die then to live another day in hell. I lean over and open the diary. _  
_

_October 26,_

_Dear Diary,_

_Reminder: Don't go in the woods, even if you are following someone.  
_

Okay... why would I be following someone? Well, depending who it is. Well, going to bed now. I stand up off the floor and run upstairs to my room. I place the diary on the night stand and get ready for bed._  
_

**Done! Sorry Carlos was not really in this chapter, but he will be in the next! Stay tune! Oh so what do you think the diary is trying to say an do you have any ideas for the next diary entry? Maybe Halloween related? Well, bye! Later! REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Sorry took a while, writers block, Ugh! Don't you hate when that happens? Of course you do. Anyways, let's go.**_  
_

"Hey Logan! We're home!" Someone announce. Sounds like...

"Carlos!" I jump off the couch and to the door where the others where. My little buddy's in a wheelchair. Oh I knew it. "How's it been? Are you okay? How's the hospital? Not ready for crunches yet huh? Did something crush your leg while the drunk driver hits? " I'm flowing him with questions. I can't help it! I miss him so much.

"Logan! Logan, calm down. I'm okay." Carlos laughs. I step aside so Kendall can wheel him in. I walk to the couch and sit as Kendall stop his chair next to me.

I smile at my little friend. I miss him. I refused to go to the hospital to meet him. He's my guilt and I don't want to face my guilt. But then, my mind sees him as my guilt again and not my best friend.

"I'm so sorry!" I burst. "I'm so sorry for everything! It's just that I-"

"Logan! It's okay! It's not your fault!"

"It's not?" I ask astonished. He's not mad at me by the accident? I mean, I was driving, I didn't pay attention. I didn't listen to him when he called me.

"No! It's the diary's fault that this happens!" He blames. Oh, I forgot about that for a minute there. Carlos turn his head to face James. "Is that right?"

James nod.

"But I was the one who read it." I say.

"It made you read it... right?" Carlos ask.

"I don't know. I was too curious and I can't stop checking it out. So it's my fault." I think it is. "I mean who knows what events will happen next!"

"Logan," Kendall speaks. "The diary will get worse every time the page is turned."

"You mean it's worse when the first page is opened." I correct. The blond nod.

"It's dangerous." James adds. "Your life- I mean our lives- are at risk. I mean who knows who's the next target and what will happen."

I look down ashamed. "I know." I mumble. "It's me."

The guys groan.

"Oh Logan!" Carlos says. "Didn't we say not to open it?"

"When did you open it?" Kendall ask.

"Last night." I answer.

"Then whatever it is, it's gonna happen sometime today." James says.

"It's already about five so... yeah." I say.

Whatever it is, it wants me dead. It says not to go in the forest or woods or whatever, so I won't._  
_

Later, Gustavo called me to the studio. But why? It's like dark out. Oh well, I went anyways and James is with me. It seems like he and Kendall are doing shifts to watch me or Carlos if there's danger. We took Mama Knight's car since my car got crushed and we can't walk in the dark. "It's dangerous." James said. Who knows what will happen.

"Why is he here?" Gustavo ask when we walk into his office. He expects me to go alone.

"Protection." James answer.

He nods then says. "So, how's the journal?"

"Let's see..." I think. "The last time I talk to you was after... you got beat up, but then the car accident happens."

"Yep." I nod.

"Is Carlos okay?" He cares? Oh wait, he does. He can't have any of us dead. Bad for his business.

"Yeah, he's good." James says. " Going to be on a wheelchair for a while. Why do you care?"

"I care because I love you." Okay now he's creeping me out!

"Excuse me?" I lean closer to him.

"Forget it. Just... I called you here to talk about the diary. Anything happening or going to happen?"

"It says don't go in the forest. Something's going to happen."

"Like what? Are you going to be mobbed by bears?"

"No..." I answer awkwardly.

"Okay, that's all I need. I just need to make sure my dogs are safe. Be careful with the diary, Logan. Remember what I said." Gustavo says.

I nod and smile. "I will." Then James and I walk out the door and to Mama Knights car._  
_

We end up taking a detour. There was traffic. Don't want another unexpected accident. When we were halfway there, the tire popped. I stayed in the car while James went out and check. He doesn't want anything to happen to me, eventually, I found out we are on the road and the wood's on our right.

"How is it?" I ask James. No answer. "James?" I look out the window and saw he;s not there. I look around. Nope. Not there either. Gone. Where did he go? He was crouching down to check the tire and there he's gone. I call him again. Nothing. I look straight and see a shadow next to the car. Must be James. He's heading to the woods. What is he...

"James! Hey! Where are you going?" I call. "James? Okay, I'm alone and scared. I would like to know where you're going! James?" I step out the car and head to the forest to find him. "Helloooo!"

I don't know where I'm going. It's dark in here like the whole worlds lights are out. I keep calling for my best friend, but he didn't respond back. Maybe it wasn't him that I found, walking to the woods. Must be someone else. I guess I should head back to the car and wait for him.

Okay, I think I'm lost. Where am I? Where did I go? Where's the car? I'm still in the forest. Help! I'm lost! Ugh, where's a light when I need one? Wait, my phone! I grab my phone out of my pocket and call James. No answer. I put it back in my pocket.

Suddenly, I hear a scream from a distance. Oh no. "James!" I scream running around, dodging trees. Not knowing where I'm going.

I stop when I come face to face with a shadow figure. I thought it was James, but then when I here his voice, it doesn't belong to James. It's a guy, about in his early 20's. I try to scream but he cover my mouth. I'm scared! He push me to the grass and leaves.

"Wh-who... who are you?" I tremble. My body shakes in fear.

I try to stand up, but he step on my chest. "Stay down!" He yell.

"Okay." I whimper as I stay on my back. "What are you-"

"Shut up." He snap.

I can't tell what he's doing. It's too dark. I hear rustling then faint clanking noise I feel my waistband loosen.

"What are you doing?" I tremble.

"I said shut up!" He scream. His hands on my waist slowly making its way down. My pants follows. Oh no.  
"Oh god, you are so hot." What? "I've been following you." Okay you creep. His hands slowly making its way down to my ankles. He let go and put his hands on my waist again. No! Please!

"No. Please! Don't!" I cry.

"Don't worry, you'll enjoy it." He crackles. "They all do."

I can't see what he's doing, but I think I know. Where's James? I need him to save me!

Before I knew it, I feel the stranger forcefully put himself into me. I let out an ear-piercing scream. Tears of terror, and great pain sliding down my face. "Please! Stop!" I'm begging and pleading.

"Logan!" I hear him scream my name. James? Where are you? I feel the stranger yank himself out of me, causing me to yelp out. I then hear grunting and some punches being thrown. What's going on? I can't see!

"Logan! Watch out!" James scream. Huh?

Before I turn around or try to adjust myself to the darkness, I pass out.

* * *

"Logan? Hey, Logan. Wake up, man." I hear a faint voice. I let out a groan. I slowly open my eyes. I'm in the forest, and I see sunlight trying to peek their way from the blocking trees. Then, I see my blonde friend.

"Hey," I say.

"What happen?" He ask.

"I don't know." I really have no idea what happen last night. I just remember... "I was in the forest with James and... yeah, that's about it."

I can see Kendall's confuse.

"I like sleeping in the woods." I say sarcastically.

He shakes his head and help me up. I look around for my tall brunette friend. I see him leaning against a tree.

"Hey." I smile. And when he face me, his face drains. Not just that, but I see he got hit near his left eye and a small red line marked on his right cheek. James, what happen to you?

"Logan, what happen last night?" Kendall ask. "My mom sent me to find you guys this morning. When I came, I found my mom's car parked and it seems like you guys got in the ? I found you unconscious on a pile of leaves, James- like this." He points to him. "And a big puddle of dry blood. James refuse to tell me what happen to you guys."

"I don't know what happen. I can't remember." I say honestly. I look down at myself for a clue and found myself okay. Fully clothes and just bits of dirt staining my pants... my pants. Someone happen last night has to do with my pants. Oh wow that's a stupid thing to think about.

Kendall nod. He grab my hand and pull me up and all three of us walk back to Mama Knight's car, but found the tire is flattened. Luckily, Kendall has a spare in the trunk of Mama Knight's. Great, let's go home!

* * *

It's been four days since the incident at the woods. Still can't remember what happens. Am I having minor short term memory loss? I mean I can't remember anything that happened that night! Nothing! Blank! Nada.

Right now, I'm heading to James and Carlos' room to get the helmet for Carlos. James put it there for some reason. Guess to wax it for him before he got home or something. I stop when I found Katie walking out of mine's and Kendall's room. What was she doing in there? Kendall's not even in there. I saw him in the lobby. What if she saw the diary and read it? Hope not!

"Katie, what were you doing in there?" I ask suspiciously, sounding more cautious.

"Just checking something out." She answers and walk pass me. I peek in the room and saw the diary open. Uh Oh. I run in and read what it says. It better not be something that will cause Katie any harm! Or death! Especially on Halloween!

_October 31_

_Dear Diary,_

_OMG! This is just like the movies I watch today! Really? Why does it has to happen on the night of Halloween?  
_

_Oh, right...  
_

I gotta protect her! But I need all the guy's help for this! I run out of the room to find the guys and tell them about the diary entry that is gonna happen tomorrow._  
_

I found Carlos in the living room, where I left him before. He's wheeling around, practicing how to turn correctly and getting use to it.

"Carlos, stay there! Don't move! I'm gonna get the others!"

"Sure, it's not like I'm going anywhere!" He gestures his hands, showing his wheelchair he's sitting on. Well, it can wheel him somewhere else. I run out the door to get Kendall. I take the stairs, no time for the elevator, yet, I have to gather the other two urgently. I got down to the lobby and there I see Kendall sitting on the couch and talking to Jo.

"Kendall!" I call, stopping in front of them.

"Hey Logan, what's up?" He smile.

"You need to get up back to the apartment."

"Why? Is something happen to Carlos?" He shoot up off the couch in total alarm.

"No, he's fine, but this is important! And I need to find James so all four of us are in one piece and back in the apartment!"

"Okay," He turn to Jo on the couch. "See you baby." He lean down to give her a peck on the lips and turn back to me. "Let's go find James."

"I think he's in the gym." Jo tells us. So, Kendall and I run to the gym to find James on the bench press lifting a 50 lb barbell over his chest. If we call him, he might get startled and drop the bar and get injured, so we walk to him instead.

"Hey James." Kendall calls.

"Oh hey guys, whats up?" He put the bar back and sit up.

"Emergency meeting, back in the apartment." I say.

"Okay, I'll be there." He says and we walk out the gym and to the apartment.

We head to the stairs, but then the elevator opens as we pass it and found Carlos wheeling out. "Hey guys." He smile.

"Carlos, what are you doing here?" Kendall ask.

"I got lonely in the apartment."

"Where's Katie?" I ask.

"I don't know. She was with me a second ago." He looks around.

"I'm here." James walks up to us.

"We need to catch Katie!" I say.

"Why?" Kendall ask.

"Katie read something in the diary and we need to protect her." Well, now forget about the meeting in the apartment. Now, Kendall is alarmed by this and is freaking out.

"Oh no. Okay, don't panic. James, you ride up the elevator back up with Carlos just in case my sister is about to enter. Logan and I will take the stairs. We need to block her path. Move!" The blond orders and we all split up and I beat Kendall up the stairs.

Not knowing where I'm going, I run around, searching every inch of 2J and the second floor hallway to find her. Not sure why we need to catch her though, oh right, she read my diary and I need to know why and we have to protect her and in order to do so, we have to keep an eye out for her at all times.

"Hey!"I hear a scream. I stop and glace over my shoulder in terror. Oh no! Did something happen in the diary came true early? " Let me go! James! What are you- ugh!" I hear her down the hallway. I run back and found Katie being lift by James. His hands on her under arm, carrying her like she's a baby being lifted.

"Katie! Why did you read my diary?" I ask_. _James put her down and her face me with her arms across her chest. She nods. "WHY?"

She shrugs. "Because, you guys have been talking about it and how it's possessed and all that, I go check that stupid thing for myself."

"WHAT! Katie! It's not stupid!" I scream. "You're in danger!"

"How so?"

"Something will happen to you tomorrow."

"Like what? It's not like I'm gonna be kidnapped."

"You might be!" I hear Kendall say from behind me. I turn around and see him pushing Carlos to us.

"Guys, I'm gonna be fine. Don't worry. I will stay home all day tomorrow and nothing's going to happen. You guys will protect me." She smiles and walk pass us as we watch her turn to the corner towards the elevator.

"We're gonna watch her tomorrow nonstop right?" James ask.

"Who wanna take the first shift just in case of some emergency?" Carlos ask.

"I will." I volunteer.

"How about James takes the morning shift, Carlos takes the working shift, when the rest of us are at Rocque Records, I will take the afternoon shift and Logan will do the night shift." Kendall says.

"Why?" I ask. "I mean, why am I taking care of her at night? Is the others going to help?"

* * *

"Logan?" Katie ask.

"No." I answer, hugging her tighter.

"Let go of me." She demands.

"No."

"I'm not afraid of this movie and I think you are."

" Carlos is." I say as I look over at my shaky friend, who's on the couch, wrapping his arms on mine's. His wheelchair next to him and next to the couch, unoccupied.

We're watching a bunch of horror movies. Movies like _Detention_, _When the Stranger Calls_, The_ Paranoral Activities_ movies,_ I Know What You Did Last Summer_ movies, _Chucky_, _Saw_ and all that. We've been watching since this afternoon! Oh, and eating some candy. I'm holding to her for her safety. Who knows when the diary is going to strike! Not just that, but Katie and I are alone. Don't know where the other two went and I don't care. Kendall and James are being over protective again. Either for the movies or the diary. Please! She's thirteen! But now that I think about it..._  
_

_Ring, ring. _We all jump slightly.

"Logan, phone." Carlos says.

"I'm busy." I say, not wanting to get off the couch to leave Katie alone. But then I remember Carlos can't get the phone. He can't walk. And he's not on his wheelchair. He's on the couch. Oh fine! " Carlos, watch Katie." I say as I let go of her and run to the counter to get the phone.I press the call button and put it over my ear. "Hello?"

No answer.

"Hello?" I try again. Nothing. I check the number ID. Unknown calls. Heh, wrong number. I press end, put the phone back on the counter and walk back to the couch next to Katie.

Minutes later. _Ring, ring._ Ugh! I don't want to get up! I stand up and go to the counter to pick it up.

"Hello?"

No answer. I check the ID. Unknown. Whatever. I walk back to the couch with the phone, just in case the call comes again.

Ring, ring. Seriously? I lower the volume and pick up the phone. "Yes?"

This time, I hear slow, deep breathing.

"Hello?" I'm scared now. "This... this isn't funny." I end the call.

They call three times. I didn't answer the call. Just ignore it.

"Logan?" Katie ask. "Does this feels, or looks, familiar?"

"Nope." I lie. I do. It's the movie _When the Stranger Calls_. Forget it! I have no kids! Also, I have Katie next to me! No harm in that!_  
_

_Knock knock._

"Logan, door." Carlos says.

"Forget it!" I say.

"But what if its Kendall and Jame?"

"They have keys."

"Hey guys!" I hear the guys yell. "Open the door!

"We forgot our keys!" Sounds like James.

"Don't be wussies!" Kendall.

Okay, I'm good. I walk to the door and open it, but what I find was not Kendall or James. It's a mysterious man in black with a hook and a knife! Well, someone can masquerade voices very well! I back away and scream.

"Katie! Run!" I hear Carlos scream. I turn around and she did. I run to the couch and help Carlos back in the wheelchair.

"I'm not here for you two!" The stranger yells in a deep, hoarse voice, pointing at us. "I'm here for the girl!"

"Katie!" We scream. I drop Carlos and run over to her to protect her. The stranger run to us and raise his knife up! Katie hang on to me. I turn my back on him and shut my eyes as I hold on to Katie tightly.

I then hear a metal object dropping. Did the knife drop? I turn my head to the stranger and see his head in his hands. He then turn to Carlos on the floor on his belly, next to his chair.

"You! What did you throw at me?" He ask.

"A puck!" Nice aim Carlos. Nice aim.

I turn my eyes to the knife on the floor next to the stranger. I grab it as he run to Carlos. I turn to Katie "Stay." I order and she frighteningly nods.

I stand up and face the stranger. I see him head locking my friend! No! He has a hook near Carlos' neck.

"If I can't kill the girl. Maybe I should kill your little handicap friend first! You're next."

"Hey!" I holler. " Hurt him in any way and I will slice your head off." I threatens. The stranger glares at me.

"Is that my knife?" He ask.

"It was." I run to the murderer, about to stab him, but I miss. I turn around to see him.

"Now, for you." He says to Carlos. "You are going to- hey... where's the little girl?" I turn to where Katie as and she's gone! Where did she run off to? Ugh! Forget her! I need to save my best friend! I quickly and sneakily stab the murderer's arm and he scream, letting go of Carlos as he fall.

"Carlos!" I scream and help him to the corner. "You okay?"

"Logie! I'm scared!" He says with tears in his eyes.

"I know buddy. Me too."

"You too!" The murderer scream pulling the knife out of his arm. Ooh, that must of hurt! He run to us about murder us. Carlos and I embrace each other screaming in fear.

_Whack!_

_Thud._

What was that? I turn to the murderer and found him on the floor. Behind him I see Katie with a baseball bat. Did she bludgeon him with it?

"Katie! Thank you!" I smile.

"You're fearless, like Kendall!" Carlos says.

"Well, I am related to him." Of course. "Now, let's see who's that murderer is."

I look at the murderer closely. but then he looks familiar, in his early 20s, maybe. Where have I seen him?

"Katie, call 911." I say and she did.

"Guys?" Kendall and James got home. "What happen in here?" James ask.

"Who's that?" Kendall points to the murderer.

"Someone who's trying to kill us!" Carlos cry.

The two look at the stranger. Kendall face is full of anger and confusion. James' jaw drop at the sight of him and his face turns pale again. Does he know this person?

Who is this guy? And why does he look kinda familiar? Why does he want to kill Katie and Carlos? I think I know him from the woods? Right? I think.

* * *

Okay, I am sick of this! "Are you the cause of the event that happened last night?" I scream at the diary. "You let a stranger in the apartment just to kill us? When are you going to quit? Until all four or five of us are killed? Okay you know what! I had it with you! This is the last straw! What will it take for you to leave us alone! Damn you diary! I know you can talk." No it can't. "Okay, you can't! But still! Why are you trying so hard to murder us! I can't take you anymore! Why did you make me read you? Are you charmed to hypnotizes people to read you? Well, you know what? It worked! I don't know what you're trying to do, but I had enough of you!" I scream so loud at the thing. My body is close to exploding. My eyes are in flames. My face red with extreme anger. I'm mad, I'm angry, irritated, furious, fumed, annoyed, infuriated, aggravated. I am so pissed off that I didn't watch or care about what I was saying and start to curse out that diary bad! After I was done with my extreme actions, I tear off the pages and covers forcefully and furiously and slam it in the trash can next to my bed. "Forget you!" I scream. I try to calm myself down, but I can't. I need to cool down. Fresh air? Water? Sure._  
_

I march out of my room. When I open the door, I stop when I see my three jaw dropping friends staring at me in complete shock.

"What?" I snap at them annoyingly and walk pass them.

* * *

Trash day. Time to get our trash out. I dump everything from my trash can to the big black bag and collect Kendall's trash too. Everyone's helping out.

"Hey Logan, where did the diary go?" James ask after we went outside to the dumpster front the side of the Palmwoods. Waste time making that clean, Camille. Well, we were hiding from the police.

"I don't know." I really can't remember. Haven't touch or seen it. I even have no clue where I put it. I swear. I can't remember. "Why did you ask?"

"Because it's been weeks and no one got hurt."

"Yeah, lucky us." Carlos cheers. Kendall grab Carlos' bag of trash that was on his lap and throw it in the dumpster. When we get everyone's trash in the dump, we walk back to the apartment.

When I open the door to go in_, _we all stop in our tracks when I saw the possessive thing sitting on the floor right in front of us. What do you want? Stop torturing my life!

"WHAT TO YOU WANT FROM ME?" I scream.

**Done! So? Whatcha think? Any other entry you want me to add in the dairy. No I am not doing thanksgiving related... or maybe I will... or not. Whatever. Now review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay again! Been occupied and preoccupied. But mostly the second one. Anyways I finally know how to end this story! But it's not gonna end in a while. Still more to come! So, enjoy.  
**

"Gustavo!" I scream, running in his office. I stop in the middle. He turn around from his piano and look at me.

"What now?" He groans. "If you're back to your paranoia stage, them come back later."

"Well, I did what you said. I neglected the diary."**  
**

"Great! What did you do with it?" He ask.

"Throw it out of the trash."

"You didn't neglect it!" He yells, standing up from his seat in front of the piano.

"No!" I interrupt. "Whenever I throw it away, it always moves back to where I was, but this time, it didn't, one day, I threw it in the trash in frustration and irritation, then a days or so later, it didn't move out and I throw the trash in the dump but then I found it on the floor when I open the door , when it was in there, I completely forget about it, until I found it appear on the floor before me. And that was just yesterday."**  
**

"Hm, did anybody mention it to you while taking out the trash?"

"Yeah, James."

"That's why!" Gustavo exclaim.

"I don't get it."

"After someone forgotten about it, the diary stayed put and the owner forgot about it completely, until somebody end up mention about it and the owner remembers about it and that's why it came back!"

Really? That is just one strange book. It must of moved out of the trash bag when James mentioned it to me. But the bag was completely closed shut. How can it possibly get out? I think it moved mysteriously out of there, or it magically popped out.

"So, I wanna know," Gustavo says, popping my thought bubble. "What happen in the forest."

"I honestly don't know. I know I drove home with James and we took a detour." I stop and think of what else I can remember. "And then the next morning I found myself waking up in the wood with Kendall next to me and James almost having a black eye and a scratch on his cheek.

"Okay, what else does the diary say?" He ask.

"Then it's Halloween. Katie was the one who opened it. And it said that someone's going to attack her. Then the next day, Katie, Carlos, and I were watching a bunch of horror film and then the phone rang. No answer in the other end. Did that three times or so. No answer. Then there was a knock at the door. A stranger came with a knife and a hook. Try to get Katie, but I blocked her. Then he got Carlos. I saved him but the stranger was about to kill us until Katie hit him in the head with a baseball bat. And... that's it. That's the last thing it said really."

"Okay, uh, next time, tell Kendall, James, Katie, and Carlos to never mention the diary to you again and then forget about it." Gustavo says.

"Okay." I nod. "Thanks for the help Gustavo." I say and walk out the door.

"See you dogs tomorrow morning."

* * *

"Have any eights?"

"No, go fish." Carlos say and I grab a card from the pile. We're on the dinner table, playing Go Fish. We're bored okay? "Uh...um... have any sixes?"

"Yeah..." I says and grab the six from my deck and give it to him. Huh, one card left. " You know, if we were playing Uno, I would certainly win. Any fives?"

"No." I shake my head. I look back at him and he's glancing back and forth at his four cards in hand. "Do you have a..." He pause, thinking. Come on Carlos, I don't have all day. Okay, maybe I do. Sigh, we should've played something else.

"Do you have a..." Carlos continues. He lower his eyes to his left. "Book." He says in a low tone. A what?**  
**

"Come again." I say and he points to the other side of the table. I turn my head to the other side to see. My face became pale. Okay Logan. just ignore. It's not there. Just pretend it's not there.

* * *

A few weeks later...

"Hey, Logan. Do you want to go to the hockey rink?" Kendall ask.

"Sure, lemme get my stuff." I say and run upstairs to my room. I open the door and to the closet to get my duffel bag. When I'm all packed, I walk out of my closet to the door but stop when I see it on my bed. It's opened. Someone must have entered and put it there and I guess read it. But who? How? I told everyone to not touch it! Okay, Kendall's downstairs waiting and talking to Carlos. So it's not him. Carlos can't go up, yet, he's getting a walker soon. So it's either James or Katie. I guess I should read it, I mean, I didn't open it, or touched it. Also, it wasn't on my bed when I entered.

I walk to my bed and read it. It's on today's date. Strange. It's not in any font. It's someone's handwriting. And I recognized it.**  
**

_November 23,  
_

_Logan, if you're reading this, I want to tell you what happened in the woods two months ago. I had a hard time telling you though, it's just so traumatizing. You got raped. By a stranger that seemed to somehow know you. I'm sorry. I hope you remembered after you got bashed in the head hard like that. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. -James_**  
**

My face drained colors again. I'm freaking out! I'm sweating now, with my hands going through my hair. Oh my God. I can't believe it! I've been raped? By a stranger? That knows me? Who the hell-

Suddenly, my mind flashes. I remember everything that happened that night! The stranger, the raping, yeah, I can even feel the excruciating pain. Then, James came and I got knocked out. Oh my God! I'm so scared. Freaking out! How? Why? Who the hell is he and how does he know me?

I gasp. Maybe the diary end up making an avatar and came to life to rape me and try to kill us on Halloween!

I wanted to scream. I can't. I don't know what to do. I want to scream so bad, but I think it's stuck in my throat. I wanted to cry, but I think I'm all out of tears. What am I gonna do? WHAT AM I GONNA DO!

"Hey Logan. You coming?" I hear Kendall ask. I turn around and found him entering the room, hand on the knob. He's smiling, but one glace at me, he frown. "Logan? What's wrong?"

I start to breath fanatically, gasping. My gasping gets harder and louder when he gets close to me. Don't know why. When he got to me, he glace over my shoulder at the diary. I did too.

"Oh my God." He says. I turn myself around and let out a squeal. I grab the blond's torso and pull him closer to me and I can't help but cry on shoulder. I'm sobbing now.

"Shh, it's okay." Kendall whisper and put his hand on the back of my head and another on my back.

"I'm so scared, Kendall." I sob. "It wants me dead."

"It's okay. Nothing's going to happen if we just leave it be." I wish it would leave me alone.

* * *

A month later...

Yes! Tomorrow is Christmas Eve! Hope there's a miracle happening! Like the diary apologies and given everyone fortunate entries now. Oh damn it! I just thought about the diary! Ah! And after a month of neglect.

Anyways, I hope we have a Minnesota Christmas this year! Not like last year and the year before where the snow storm ruin our plans. We were so close! Well, gotta get to sleep early so we can go to the airport tomorrow.

I run upstairs and walk into my room. I take off my jeans and get into bed.

Wonder what's going to happen tomorrow. Well, Carlos is going to get a walker for sure. Man, I'm too excited I can't sleep! I shift from my back to my side. Then I saw it sitting on the nightstand. I sigh. Let it say something about tomorrow. Let's see if we're able to go Minnesota tomorrow. I turn on the lamp, grab the diary, unlock it, and open it.

_December 24,_

_Dear Diary,_

_Well, another Minnesota Christmas, gone. Stupid snow storm! Why not wait for Christmas?_

Great, just great. Now what?

* * *

"So... Carlos," I say, plopping myself on the couch. "How do you like your new walker I bought you?"

"I love it." Carlos grins. "I can walk again, well, sort of."

"That's great to hear." I say as he practice walking around on it. Then he stop and look down at me. "Uh, Logan, do you know what you're holding?"

"I know." I glare down at it. "It's attached itself to me." I say sarcastically. But really, I have no idea why I have it in my hand. It's the day after Christmas and it decided to glue itself to me.

"Hey, Carlos." Kendall says. "Do you want to go for a walk. You know, to get yourself use to the thing."

"Sure," he says and Kendall get off the couch and to the door. I could honestly say, Carlos looks like an old man using a walker.

"Later Logan." Kendall and Carlos says.

"Bye." I say as they close the door.

Okay, now what?

Suddenly, the diary fly out of my hands and is floating in front of my face. My eyes widen. "Okay, you can move, you can fly, you can make my life a living hell, what else can you do?" I ask it.

It opened by itself to the first page.

_December 26, _

_Look behind you._

"Ohhh No! I am not gonna fall for your little scheme; especially not today!" Then the lettering disappear and then reappear something else.

_You will like it._

I roll my eyes. "No I won't." I say and the lettering change again.

_Yes you will_

If it can leave me alone." I mutter and glace over my shoulder. It's that stranger. The same one who raped me and the one who try to murder and scare the crap out of me, Carlos, and Katie. I scream and slide off the couch. Except, he doesn't look like 20. More like 17. My age. And, he has nothing on but a big red ribbon around him.

"What are you doing here?" I tremble frighteningly._  
_

No answer. He just smirk at me. I face the diary, that has now fallen on the floor. Still opened. I read what it says now._  
_

_That's my avatar. I made him. His name is Justin. _

_"What do you want me to do with him? Because if it's dating him, let me tell you, I'm straight.  
_

_Not after what Carlos did to you. Now, go to bed with him._

I stare back in horror at the guy.

"You'll be fine." Justin says. "If you do it, the diary will leave you alone." I hope you're right. "Don't be a wuss." I nod in agreement and stumble to stand up. Justin got around the couch and towards me. I walk quickly to my room. He wrap his arms around my neck.

"Don't touch me." I say. I am still scared of him.

"Don't scream."

"I'll try." I am so terrified!

Later...

"Logan! We're home!" I hear Carlos holler from downstairs. Oh, they better not go upstairs! I got out of bed and got my clothes on. I then run out the room and down the slide.

"Hey, Loges." Kendall says. "What happen to you."

I start gasping. "The.. diary's... avatar... just... fu... fu..."

"It has an avatar now?" Carlos ask.

"Hey Logan," James says running in the apartment.

"Where were you?" I scream.

"At Rocque Records." He says. "Oh, and the diary has is own personalities. It's very promiscuous with their owner with their avatar, so be careful. "

I glare at him. "Now you tell me!" I scream.

"What's her name?" Carlos ask. "The avatar I mean."

"Justin." I answer.

"Ew!" Carlos and Kendall scream.

"What did he do?" James ask.

"Something better than the forest."

"Ew!" The two screams again.

"Dude, go take a shower." James says and walk away. Agree.

* * *

Ow, this hurts. My brain is hurting. I need some rest. Right now, Kendall, the annoying avatar, Justin, and I are walking home from Rocque Records. We were introducing Justin to Gustavo and Kelly and told them what they did to me.

"Aw, is Logie got a headache?" Justin coos.

"Diary, make him go away!" I plead.

"Justin, shut up." Kendall says.

Then we saw Jo and Camille walking by. "Hey guys."

"Hey girls."

"Who's your friend?" Jo ask. "He's pretty attractive." Really?

" I'm Justin, Logan's friend." That cause me to roll my eyes. If he starts to say I'm his boyfriend, I will seriously punch him. Yet, he is connected to the diary and the diary has been attached to me lately.

"Cool, where are you guys heading?" Camille ask.

"Back home." I say. "Well, see you." I give Camille a kiss on the cheek as Kendall do the same to Jo. Then we walk home. I can see Justin glacing over his shoulder at the girls. I think I just saw him glare at them.

"Uh, Just-" I start, and he shoot his head back to the front.

"What?"

"Nothing." I say.

"Watch where you're stepping." He says. I look down at the ground and I stop and froze. There's a puddle of red on the ground. Please just be paint. I look up and saw Kendall frozen too and saw what or who he's staring at.

James, laying in the middle of the street, in his own puddle of blood. Big bloody spot on his forehead and sliding down his face. There's a baseball bat near him. Someone who had bashed him must of ran away.

I turn to look at Kendall, eyes widen, jaw dropped, about to reach for his phone, but seemed to freeze in the process. Then I turn to Justin. He's just staring at him. I don't think anyone can see it, but I can see his lips formed into a tiny smirk. I can't believe what I'm seeing.

** Done! No! Poor James! Another cliffhanger! Should I stop with them? Nah! Okay, maybe, IDK. Hm, this time Logan didn't open the diary, and yet something happened to James. And what is up with the diary's new avatar, Justin? Anyway, review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Kendall called the ambulance and the police. They did an investigation, but Kendall didn't ask for one. We already know who caused it and he/it can't be arrested. James got to the hospital and I run back home.

God, ever since the diary came, all four or five(including Katie) has been taking a trip to the hospital. Well, Kendall did for his stitches when he fell in the pool and hit the poolside, Carlos went because of the car crash. And James with his broken arm in the past, now _this _a bashed head. I haven't been in an accident where I have to take a trip to a medical attention. Neither did Katie._  
_

I got home and run upstairs. I burst through my bedroom and there is the diary. I unlock it and open it.

_January 3. _

_Dear Diary, _

_Just found James on the street who got bashed in the head and I bet I know who the culprit is._

" That figures." I mutter. Now where is that devil avatar who works with this thing. "Justin!" I scream. I turn around and there he is. Seeing him makes my blood boils.

"What?" He ask all innocently.

"Why are you doing this?" I ask angrily.

"I did nothing." He stares at me for a few seconds then says, "You want to punch me do you?"

"Hell yeah!" I scream.

"Go right ahead. I won't feel a thing." Justin smirks. All right then. I run and tackle him, pushing him out the door. I give him a nice punch in the face and push him off the balcony. When he lands, I hear a loud thud. "OW!" He screams. Oh, so he _can_ fell pain! He then stands up with ease like nothing hurt's. Well, it if doesn't hurt him...

I climb up the balcony and jump directly on his back as he screams and I start punching him. He roll me over and starts punching me. I try to pull him off of me. He pins me to the floor. His hands wraps around each of my wrist. He lay on me and I start kicking and screaming.

"Shut up!" Justin screams and let of my wrist and wrap his hand around my throat. He's choking me! I try to get him off me. I grab his arm, trying to pull his hands off my neck. He's too strong. I can't! He's restricting me! My eyes fill with tears. I choke. As I was about to lose consciousness, I hear someone yell.

"Hey! Get off of him!" Sounds like Kendall. He wrap his arm around Justin and pull him away from me. He finally get go and I gasp for air. I wipe my eyes and see Kendall head-locking Justin. Suddenly, he disappears, like he just... poof. "Where did he go?" Kendall ask.

The blond help me up. He wraps his arms around me til I stable. I keep gasping.

"Where's Carlos?" I ask after I got all the air in my system. Someone's gotta watch out for him.

"With Katie in the lobby." Kendall answers.

"Okay, good." I say.

* * *

That's it! Justin is driving me insane! He's so annoying! Get all over my face! I wish he could be killed. I wish he could be destroyed. I will the diary could leave me alone!

"Hey, Logie." Justin says. We're now in the living room. I look up at him from my book with my eyes only. I glare. " Look." He says thrusting the diary at me. I ignore him and get back to my book. "Look, look, look, look, look!"

"WHAT?!" I scream.

"Look." He says and open the diary. He was about to face the pages to me. I cover my face with my book. He grab the top of my book and snatch it out of my hand. He throw it in the corner of the living room and thrust the diary to my face.

_January 25  
_

_Dear Diary  
_

_There will be a surprise at the door._

I glare at him from the diary. I snatch the book from him and close it. I start hitting his sides with it. I stand up off the couch. He walks backwards and I keep hitting him with the diary as he screams.

I then knee him in the balls and he collapse to his knees holding his crotch groaning. I give him a mischievous smirk and drop the diary on his lap. I walk around him and to the door.

"Wait!" I stop and spin on my heels. He's still kneeling down. His back facing me. He glance over his shoulder at me.

"Hm?" I ask.

"Why do you hate me?"

Isn't it obvious? "Well, let's see, shall we?" I ask. "You annoy me. You raped me. You scare the crap out of me, Carlos, and Katie on Halloween, you went to bed with me, you tried to choke me to death, you sent James to the hospital-"

"Hey," He snap. "You had no proof."

"I saw you smirk when you saw him. Even though you were with me and Kendall." I say. "Hey, you work with the diary, right?"He nods. Okay, I know what to say more. "Yeah, you also make Kendall fall in the pool and hit his head, you almost made me get sandwiched with two cars, you got Carlos temporarily handicapped after a car accident and- do I need to continue?" I ask giving up.

Justin is still staring at me. Then he turns back to the front facing the couch then disappear like a ghost.

* * *

"Come on Carlos!" I encourage. "You can do it!" He's learning how to walk again. Maybe it's a bit too early. Is it? No. I don't think so. I mean, he's limping... I think. I feel like I'm encouraging a baby to walk, but no. It's Carlos.

He walking slowly with Kendall right behind him smile. James is home. Finally. He got stitch on his forehead where he got bashed. He's fine. But he keeps fidgeting his right hand whenever he uses it. I think it's a temporary effect from his brain. Not sure.

He got to me and we all cheer.

"Now, can you get back to the door?" James ask.

"But I'm tired!" Carlos complains.

I nod. "Okay, let's-"

Knock, knock

"Who would that be?" I ask helping Carlos on the couch and walk to the door. I open the door and see a little girl. She has blonde curly hair with pigtails and grey eyes. She looks four. I smile and crouch down to her eye level. "Well. Hello there little girl. Are you lost?"

She said nothing.

"Where are your mommy and daddy?"

No answer. She keeps staring blankly at me.

"Can you tell me your name?"

No answer. Then she run pass me. When she run, something fell out of her dress pocket. I pick it up and see it's a folded piece of paper. I stand back up and see she's on the couch next to James and Carlos.

"Oh, who is this?" Carlos ask.

I close the door and unfold the piece of paper.

_Hi, my name is Kalie. I'm 4. I lived in a foster home but ran away. That is all. _

"What does it say Logan?" Kendall ask. I give the note to Kendall and walk to the couch.

"Hi Kalie. I'm Logan." I say. " Next to you are Carlos and James and with your note, that's Kendall."

"You ran away, Kalie?" Kendall and she nods.

"Why?" Carlos ask.

"Wait a minute." James says. We all face him. "The nearest foster home is like two miles or so from here. How did she..."

"And how did she cross the street?" I ask. We all face the couch where she was sitting, but she's not there.

"Did anybody see here anywhere?" Kendall ask.

"Nope." All three of us says.

* * *

It's been two days since Kalie showed up to our front door. Yeah, all four of us went to the foster care center and they said they never seen her before. She had no history there either. Strange. We got back home and took care of her ourselves. Mrs. Knight did nothing but said that she's our responsibility. And let me tell you this, she's weird! No, wait. That's the wrong word. I mean _creepy_! I mean, I found her playing with a box of matches! We got it away from her and put it on a top shelf. We turn around for one second and found the box in her hand. Then she grab a knife and throw it to one of us and about to hit me! But I ducked and it hit the wall. And she pops out of nowhere whenever we turn around. It's like wherever we turn, she's there! Then she keeps staring at us. She's still not talking!

I checked the diary to see what Kalie might do.

_January 28_

_Dear Diary_

_Yeah, hey, you know the little four year old who just appear at our door two days ago with no parent or anyone but a note, yeah, she's creepy. Like horror creepy._

That was yesterday when I checked. Right now. James, Kendall, Carlos, Katie and I are standing circling her and staring down at her blocking her way out. She stares up at us and spinning around. I had to admit. This is funny and cute. She keeps spinning and it doesn't seen like she's getting dizzy or tired.

"How long has it been?" Carlos ask.

"Around five minutes maybe." Katie says.

"How can someone hang on like this?" I ask.

"Watching her is making me dizzy." James says.

"I'm out of here." Kendall says walking out of the circle.

"Me too." I say and walk away.

"Wait, guys!" Carlos calls. "We can't get out of the circle jail! She'll-"

Then Kalie runs out of the circle and out the door.

"escape." Carlos finishes and we all run out the door.

"Where is she?" Katie ask.

"Don't know." James says.

"Split up!" Kendall shouts.

We all split up in different directions. James and I got to the elevator and went down.

When we exit. I search the pool while Carlos searches the lobby.

"Hey Logan." Camille says when I pass her.

"Hey, no time to talk." I say quickly searching around.

"Who are you looking for?" She ask.

"Uh, have you seen a four year old girl with blond curly hair with pigtails and grey eyes?"

"No."

"Okay, bye!" I say and run off.

I look every inch of the pool and the park but can't find her. We all call her name. But what's the use? She won't answer. She doesn't talk.

"I can't find her."Katie pants after all five of us meet in the lobby.

"Me neither." Carlos and Kendall says together.

"Okay, that's it. We have officially lost an orphan four year old girl." I say.

"Let's go back up." James says and we all enter the elevator.

When we got back to 2J, we freeze when we see Kalie sleeping peacefully on the couch. She's sucking her thumb. Uh... where did she come from?

Katie starts to scream. We jump.

"What?" We all ask her.

"Look at what she's holding." Katie points. I look closely and see that she's hugging my diary! NO! What if she opened it and read what it said. Wait, can she read yet? Not sure, but the note was in her pocket but not in her handwriting.

I walk over to the couch and slowly get a hold of my diary. I got it and slowly and gently slide it off her little arms. When I almost out it out of her arms, Kalie grip it tighter in her arms. I let go and back away slowly.

Her eyes then flutter open.

"Hey Kalie." I say in a sweet gentle voice. "May I have the book from you, please?" Instead of giving it to me, she place it on the couch next to her and slide off the couch. She then walks causally out the door without anyone stopping her and she close it.

I groan and plop down on the couch. I open the diary to see what Kalie saw. It's on today's date.

_January 29 _

_Dear Diary, _

_Nighty night, Kalie_

* * *

It's been a few weeks and Kalie never came back. No one saw her leave the Palmwoods or anywhere. I guess it's all over._  
_

I check the diary for updates again for tomorrow.

_February 17  
_

_Dear Diary,_

_Fan's can be frenzy. Some stalk us. Some go too crazy and hurt us or kidnap us. But she's using the blond as her bate._

Okay then, so some fan will hurt us or kill us or kidnap us and she's using Kendall as bate. I still think this is the work of the diary! Or Justin... hey, where is the guy. Haven't seen him for a month. Oh well. Hate him anyway.

**Done! Okay, I'm gonna update the next chapter tomorrow or sometime this weekend. Review! Oh and again, if you have any ideas for the diary entries or anything at all, tell me! later!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, sorry it takes a while again. Too much to do, writers blocks, and such but I'm back. Enjoy! Oh BTW,for plls request for diary entries, I sometimes won't make it exactly as you hoped for, but I'll try to and try to make it a better story. Well, again, enjoy!  
**

The next day, Kendall disappears. I mean, we walked home with him from work then when we entered the Palmwoods, he's suddenly gone. Kendall has been gone for three hours now.

"Logan!" The door swings open and found Carlos and James running in. I swish around and there they are in front of me.

"What? Have you found Kendall?" I ask.

"He's been kidnapped!" Carlos screams.

"WHAT?" I scream.

"Yeah, Someone just saw someone take him!" James says.

"What are we gonna do?" I was expecting this someday. The diary said that Kendall will be kidnapped. And she's using him as her bate so make us find him and she'll trap us somewhere too. "We have to try to get Kendall back and try not to get trapped ourselves."

"How?" Carlos ask.

"Don't know, let me think." Kendall is usually good at this. I'm not good under pressure but I have to calm myself. "Wait, I know how!" I say and face where Carlos was but he's gone! So did James! Oh no.

"Carlos! James!" I call. No answer.

What now? Kendall is kidnapped, and Carlos and James just disappeared! I can't do this alone!

"Carlos!" I scream.

"Looking for us?" They ask behind me. I spin myself around and found them standing there laughing.

"DON'T DO THAT!" I scream.

"Sorry." Carlos raise his hands innocently. "Now, let's go find Kendall!"

"Oh, no need to find him." Someone says. "He's here." We turn around and see a teenage girl with red hair and hazel green eyes. She's standing next to the party box. The one we got trapped in when Gustavo hosted a party for us that we're not invited to. _  
_

"Who are you?" I ask.

"Aminta." She answers.

"Where's Kendall?" James ask.

"In there." She points to the box.

"Well, let him out." I say like it's simple.

"Okay, do it." She says stepping aside. I walk forward to the box.

"Wait!" Carlos shouts. I stop and turn around. "It must be a trap!"

"Oh come on Carlos!" I say. "What's so risky about a box?" We've been there before and all we got is being trapped with no room. I walk to the box and open it. I walk in. "Kendall?" I see the window open.

I feel someone touch my back and push me out the window! I scream as I fall. I land on my stomach and the whole place is dark.

"See Logan?" I hear Kendall yell. "I told you that diary was dangerous!"

"You didn't say that!" I yell back. "I've been knowing that." I slowly get to my feet and my head hits something. "OW!" I rub my head.

"Careful for the lid." Kendall says. A little too delayed my friend. "By the way, we're in the dumpster."

The sunlight burst in, just enough for me to see Kendall. He's sitting in the corner all tied up with white rope. What happen to him?

"Watch out." Kendall says as he springs up and push me aside. I jump when I see James and Carlos fall in. Carlos fell face first on his stomach then James lands on him on his back. Kendall and I give them a pity expression. I think I just heard a crack.

Then something falls in and land on James' stomach. Oh look, it wanted to join in for a ride. It will follow wherever I go.

The two groan. Then light inside fades fast and there's a loud bang from above.

The darkness has swallowed us once again.

"Hey, who turned off the light!" Carlos shout. Well, someone got hit in the head. "James, get off of me!"

"Do you think I could if the diary wasn't on_ me_?"

"Ha, ha, funny." Then I hear some shuffling. "Ow!"

"Watch your head Carlos." Kendall says.

"Hey guys." Someone says. I know that voice.

"Justin?" We all say in unison.

"Oh great, Justin." Carlos says in relief. " You're here. Hey, use your magic diary power to get us out of here."

"No can't do, Carlos." Justin says. " Wherever the diary is, I come along. I can't get out. The diary is stuck in this dumpster too."

Really? Stuck? I don't get it. I tried to get it trapped in the trash but yet it appears right before the door on trash day.

Then I feel the dumpster moving. Well, let our journey to kidnapping begins, just like I expected.

"Hey look, I found a stun gun!" Justin exclaims. A what?

"How would you know if it's a _stun_ gun?" I ask. "Must be a Taser."

I hear someone let out a short yelp. Oh great. That idiot. Who did he just stunned?

"Is everyone okay?" Carlos ask. "Let's take attendance to see if anybody's conscious." Yep. He definitely got hit in the head in some way when landing. "Logan?"

"I'm good." I say.

"James?"

"How did you suddenly got on me?" He asks annoyingly.

"Justin?" I say. It would be funny if he shocked himself. I smirk at the though. Luckily no one can see.

"Why would I shock myself?" Justin ask then say in a flirtatious voice. "I'm glad I didn't hit you Logie bear."

"Shut up!" I yell.

"Kendall?" James ask.

No answer. Oh great. He just stunned our best friend.

I must've fallen asleep sometime on the way because when I open my eyes, I found myself in some building, or warehouse. The one where Hawk and his assistant Rebecca trapped us in. And- oh look! We're tied into chairs again!

I think for the first time in my life, I feel very calm during horrible ordeals like this. The diary is always trying to get us and there is nothing else we would do to stop it. Sure, maybe it predicted actual future events to its past owners, even if it's good or bad. But something about it had changed when I gotten a hold of it and it seems like the change is Justin. Gustavo had never seen Justin before when he owned the diary. He didn't even know it had an avatar! Well, he does know but it never he never shows up. Gustavo said that once the diary wrote that it had an avatar but it decided not to reveal Justin to him.

And speaking of him, what's his deal? I mean, he said he works for the diary, but what makes the diary work? Or _who_?

The diary keep predicting horrible things. It sounds like it's trying to get rid of my friends one by one. But how about me? Their predictions are anything _but_ luck and the only luck I got was finding $100 on the elevator floor.

I knew this is going to end bad. Why don't it kill us and get it over with? Justin knows the answer to the diary and we can try to get it out of him! Just need a way to interrogate him.

I let out a sigh. "This is getting old."

"Don't worry, my friends!" Carlos says. "I've got us out of this before, I could do it again!"

I turn to my left and right to see if any of the guys are tied next to me. Yep. Kendall and James are tied to my sides like I can see the back of their chairs. Carlos is tied behind me. Four chairs, back to back. In the middle made an empty square.

"Carlos, there are no stairs!" James says.

"Then I'll bang myself on the wall!"

"Justin!" Kendall shout. "Where are you? I know you're here somewhere! Get us out!"

"I wish I could." I hear Justin says behind me. "But since the diary's here, I can't. I only appear wherever the diary is. So since I appear here I can't appear out of this building. Once I disappear, I go back in the diary, no where else.

Go back in the diary? Gasp! That means- "You controlled the diary?!"

"Well..."

I shoot my head to look over my shoulder and see Justin is standing in the circle. We all face away from him. "You said you work for it!" Now I'm angry. If he really mean it when he said the possess it, that means...

Justin looks shocked for a bit then he disappears again. I face forward again.

* * *

It's been two days and no one had came. Justin didn't come back. The girl who had kidnapped us, Aminta, had entered several times. We asked her why she kidnapped us, she didn't answer and just walk away. Once she said she had some sort of psychological problem, but by her behavior, that's not the case. And for food? Yeah, she let us starve. It's only two days, what can go wrong? Oh, wait everything. Yeah, I rather die than live in hell.

* * *

Two more days...

Okay, I was wrong, Aminta does have some psychological problem. She's cruel. She's not right. She's loves seeing people in pain. Emotional and physical. She doesn't cause pain though, except when she's angry. For example, she got bored and once told us about how she loves watching the animal channel and her favorite part of it was when the prey gets eaten. Same with court sessions. Her favorite part was when the defendant is found guilty. She also said she tied us up just to see us suffer.

* * *

The next day...

I am so hungry! So thirsty! So... Justin! Get your butt in here!

The door opens. The door that looks like it was camouflage on the wall. Aminta came walking in and starts to slap Kendall for no reason. No surprise there. She only enters here whenever she's bored and she's gets annoyed. And whenever she gets annoyed, she slaps somebody who is facing the door, and that is Kendall. And yet, he wouldn't keep his mouth shut, which piss her off more and ends up punching him and she founds out that she enjoys causing pain.

I notice something in her hand. My diary! Oh no!

"Look what I've found!" She says. "One of you owns a diary. How girly of you!"

"Aminta," James calls. "Whatever you do, don't open it."

"Why? Oh isn't it your, James? I thought so. I never knew your feminine side has increased! First you complain and whine and fuss about your perfect hair and face, then you own a diary? Wonder what rediculous things you wrote about in here. About your hair or about how many girls you dated because you don't want anyone to know you're secretly gay!

"Shut up." He mutters through his gritted teeth.

"You're gay, James?" Carlos ask.

"No I'm not!" James snaps. "Anyways, don't open it.

"Yeah, if you do, there will be terrible consequences." Carlos adds.

"Am I dead yet?" Kendall ask. After the slapping and the beating Aminta keeps giving him, he should be. "Anyways, you shouldn't. We might get free."

"Okay, I'm confuse." Carlos says. "Logan said the diary entry said that we'll be kidnapped by a fan. Are you a fan?"

"Of course I am!" Aminta says.

"Then why did you trap us here without food or water and beating Kendall whenever you're bored?"

"I told you, I have a problem!"

"You're weird, you know." Kendall says. "Logan, you haven't said anything lately. We all agree that she shouldn't look in the diary. Do you agree?"

_No, I do not agree_. She should open it. Kendall was right. The diary might give her bad luck and let us free. Besides I can't stand it here. I remember what Justin said, he controlled the diary. Meaning will set us free. And for his reaction around me. It looks like he's in love with me. I also remember Justin told me this once, whoever lives in the diary can see and hear everything around it. And since Justin revealed that he is the one, that means...

"Aminta." I say. I need her to come here. Since she has anger issues as part of her problems, all I need to do is back talk her or say rude stuff to her.

She walks around us and stops in front of me with her arms cross over her chest. "What?"

"Don't read that diary." I say.

"Why?"

"Because if you do, you would find a way to ruin my reputation. Besides, you can't read. You're a very slow reader and most of the words in there are rreeeeaaallyy biiiiggg woooords."

"How dare you!" She yell. "I'm in high school and my teachers says my reading level is high!" Yeah, I knew that little insult would piss her off very easily.

I continue. "You might know how to read, but your planning skills are so low, you don't know how to even ruin my reputation. You needed a partner to help you with that."

"Shut up!" She yells and slap me hard across the face. Yeah, that's it.

"That didn't even hurt." Yes it does. "Because there's a girl I know who keeps slapping me because she loves me."

" I don't love you!" She slaps me even harder. "I hate you, that's why I trapped you here!"

"Then why are you a fan if you don't love us? That makes no sense."

"Logan! Shut up!" The three shout.

She glares at me and punch my arm. Man, that girl got strength! Whatever, I'm going to let her beat me senseless until Justin arrives.

"Oh, and you know what else? If you keep hurting me then a magical person will appear and beat the crap out of you too."

"Shut up!" She scream and punch my hard across the face. Okay, I think she just broke my jaw. I feel blood dripping down my nose. Okay, maybe I really should shut up. Ah! This really hurts like hell!

"Logan Are you okay?" Carlos ask.

I open my mouth to answer, but it hurts to move.

"Are you done yet?" She glare down at me. I look up at her with my eyes open and nod. She puts her hands on her hips and smirks. "Great." She remove it and open the diary. "Now let's see... wait, it's all blank." She says as she flips through the pages.

"First page." Kendall says.

"Oh, there we go."Aminta says. "Wait, this is on today's date!" Today? I thought it should be tomorrow? "_'February 22_'." She reads aloud. "'_Look behind you'_?"

I look over her to see no one is there. Then as soon as she turns around, Justin appears behind her, with his arms cross over his chest, infuriated and in flames. Aminta looks up at Justin and gulps.

"Nobody. Hurts. My. Logan." He growls.

I look down to see Justin has a stun gun. He quickly stuff Aminta on the neck and she falls onto the floor.

Justin faces us. "I would beat her up, but I'm a pacifist. Well, not really. You can say I'm hypocritical but- well, it's hard to explain."

"Just get us out of here!" The three shout. I am so grateful Justin is here. I knew pissing Aminta off will set Justin off.

Justin quickly untie us and we run out of here before she went conscious and kill again.

* * *

It's been a few days and my jaw is healed. Looks like Aminta didn't punch me that hard at all than I thought she did. Well, time to check what's gonna happen tomorrow. Although, Justin said that he controls the events. And since he saved us before, I guess this is going to be a good one. I walk up to my room and open the diary to the first page.

_February 30  
_

_Dear Diary,_

_Guy from the past... better watch your back and stay near friends._  
_But they wont be with you forever..._

What does that mean? Guy from the past? What guy? Gasp, maybe it's those bullies again who beat me up once! Oh, no, no, no, no! It can't be. Justin would know what happen! He's not going to let me get beat up! But what about the first time? Maybe no one will beat me up. But I got to stay near my friends just in case.

* * *

The next day, we walked home from Rocque Records. Kelly wondered why we didn't show up for work or answer their calls and surprisingly, Gustavo didn't ask. Maybe he knew that the diary said something bad and leave us. We had a lot of work to do._  
_

I walk home with Carlos today, but Kendall and James stayed back to ask Gustavo about the diary and other stuff_. _

"Logan, I feel like someone's following us." Carlos whimpers.

"Just keep walking and everything will be fine." No it's not. Nothing is fine anymore.

I hear a short scream from him and I then someone's hand slap over my mouth. Terror strikes in me immediately and then someone drags us somewhere between two buildings. I can see who it is. It is two of the bullies that beat me a few mouths ago. Yep. Diary is right again.

Later...

I open my eyes as pain strikes me again, hard this time. I can't even more. They really have done it this time. Now, where's Carlos? I look up as I lay on my belly. There, I see Justin pulling Carlos out of a dirty, rusty trashcan.

He catches my glance as he drop Carlos' arms to the ground. Then he put his own hands up in surrender.

"I had nothing to do with this." Yeah, right.

**Done! whatcha think? Sorry for the really long wait! Anyways if you have a diary entry you want me to put, go ahead. I will try to get all of them in here. Don't worry, I'm not going to end this story until the diary said sometime in December! Yeah, because I know how to end this story and we still have a very long way to go! We're in March in the diary anyways. So... review! I promise I'll update as soon as I get cured from my writers block.**


End file.
